Pup's New Pack
by Kat100666
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is abused and the only people he finds he can trust are the Dark spies sent to watch him? What happens when a beating gets out of control and Harry is about to die? How can Fenrir Greyback help? OCC
1. Unsupecting Friends and Hidden Secrets

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter One: Unsuspecting Friends and Hidden Secrets

Every year he returned to his relatives home it got odder and odder however, the summer after fifth year was worse in all senses of the word, for Harry Potter was again being told what to do, forced into chores and beaten regularly because his Uncle had learned of his Godfathers unfortunate death. Then there was the fact the group of three Deatheaters moved in across the street to spy on the teen, yet they were under orders to not approach him just yet.

Finally the last thing that was weird was the fact Harry was going out of his way to initiate contact with the Deatheaters, especially Fenir Greyback the werewolf, the teen spent about every day he was home gazing at the werewolf who sat on the porch casually watching him. Two days before the first full moon of the summer Harry managed to slip away from his insane relatives and wearing a muggle repellant charm he skittered across the road to approach the werewolf who sat on the porch like he normally did. The two simply stared at each other for awhile, it was only a week into the summer, so Fenir just gazed back at him as if confused how he should act.

"Snape can't make your Wolfsbane Potion can he," Harry said it was more of statement then a question, Fenir shook his head anyways, the Potion Master was out playing the good little spy and had no time to brew the potion for him, this Harry had suspected, "Do you want the potion?" that got a nod, even if it was a slightly confused nod, "Alright," reaching in his jacket pocket he drew out four vials of the potion and held them out to the wolf, "Here...don't worry not poisoned, I promise I'm not as bad at potions as Snape makes me out to be."

Taking them Fenir gazed at Harry studying the way the teen held himself, a slight air of self consciousness and a sad look to his deep green eyes that if one looked at to long they ended up lost in the depths of them, before the scent of blood, salt and copper, washed over him, "You're bleeding," he noticed the crimson stain blossoming from the teen's back, blood was seeping into the large gray shirt he wore making it cling to his back like a second skin, "Why are you bleeding?"

"I live with magic fearing wizard hating muggles, you figure it out," Harry said with a sweet little smile that was obviously a mask, apparently he had many of them, "If you need more potions I'd be happy to brew them," with that he turned and went back to the house to do his chores. After the full moon Harry came back and saw Fenir looked rather ragged and tired, holding up a pepper up potion he smiled his innocent little smile, "This should help," as soon as the werewolf downed the potion and steam came out of his ears Harry smiled once more, "Feel better?"

"Yes I feel fantastic," Fenir had never had a pepper up potion that tasted that good or made him feel so great, he realized that the teen must have done something to the potion to change the potency of the potion, which only added to the many things the werewolf had gathered about the teen. He wore masks at all times, seemed fine with helping the other side, had no problem walking around bleeding profusely and seemed rather skilled in potions "What did you do to the potion?"

"Added a few drops of honey, works wonders," Harry admitted with a small giggle, this at least was not a fake laugh, he actually just giggled, "Don't tell Snape he'll flip out if he thought I was messing with the potions structure," getting a nod he smiled once more, this was again the fake smile as if hiding something, it only made the werewolf wonder what he could be hiding, "Oh and my muggle Aunt has decided it is time to welcome our new normal neighbors, she does not realize your three grown men living together or else she would not bother, to the normal neighborhood she lives in, so please try to look and act muggle."

"Thanks for the warning," Fenir chuckled, he could just imagine what the uptight woman he had seen entering and exiting the house would say if she knew he lived here with two other men and all three were wizards,that is before spotting the yellowing bruise around the teens neck, it looked like someone had tried to strangle him with a belt he could see the buckle imprint, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Harry smiled his fake innocent little smile again before waving and scampering back to the house, he never stayed long to chat just long enough to see when they would attack him, he gave them amble time, it was finally sinking in that they were not going to harm him.

When Petunia knocked on the door Fenir had Lucius answer the door and acted charming, the blond complimented her house, the car, her lawn and asked her in for tea. Once she was in the house they broke into her mind to satisfy their curiosity about how Harry had been raised. The way he had been acting and the wounds that Fenir had seen they were curious, they expected to see a spoiled little boy even after seeing him taking care of the lawn every day and lugging out garbage and the blood, but the imagine of flawless angel boy was still there.

However, they saw him beaten, tortured even, forced to be a human house elf, and whipped constantly things they had never done to another human being and they were suppose to be the evil ones. Lucius had to stun Fenir who wanted to rip the woman apart for daring to harm the teen the werewolf had come to consider a puppy of his pack; instead they modified her memory and sent her on her way.

Four days later Harry wandered over once more, he had more chores then normal and had been thrown in the cupboard under the stairs for accidentally burning the Dursley's bacon and had just been let out, and was startled when Fenir leapt on him to hug him close, his hands roaming over Harry's body searching for wounds, he worried over the teen and was terrified that the reason he had not seen him was life threatening, finding none he just held him closer.

Luckily Lucius pulled him back allowing Harry to take in a few gasping breaths, "You'll suffocate him if you squeeze him any tighter," getting a gasping 'thank you' from the teen he nodded and spoke calmly, "We met your Aunt, had a little trip into her mind..." he left what they had seen out, not wanting to upset the teen in any way since he had gone through so much in his life.

Freezing Harry looked away, knowing that they had seen how he had been treated cracked his happy mask and he did not know what to do but look away, "If you saw what I think you saw then simply say it," his mind applauded the fact he kept the shaking and terror out of his voice, he had no clue how they would take that news, did not know if they were about to torment him after giving him a glimpse into a kind life, were they about to pull that away from him? He hoped not, he actually liked them.

"You've been abused, a lot," Lucius said easily trying to ease the pain the teen had, he only had one question one thing that bugged him, why had no one stopped it he was the Light's side bloody savior, their boy wonder, the boy who lived, how is it he became the boy who lived to be abused? He did not have a clue and it unnerved him, "I'm sure if you tell-"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say for suddenly Harry's mask snapped in half and he looked up his face, his eyes full of hatred and anger "Who should I tell! Dumbledore? He Bloody Well Knows! He's PAYING them to treat me worse and worse, to make me believe I'm dirt a freak! That way only he can put me back together, so I'll crawl to him broken and humbled! He is a bastard! How About The Ministry? Oh wait I can't, seeing as how they believe I'm insane, nutters, bonkers, off my rockers! Haven't you heard I'm the Boy who lived to Lie! They are hoping I'll die this summer did you know that? They think I'm a threat, a Bloody Weapon that does as Dumbledore demands! Well I'm Tired of it, I have no one to tell I have no true friends so screw this" Harry snapped out rather angrily before taking a breath and shaking slightly due to anger and with his power crackling around him he nodded to them, "Have a good summer," he said almost calmly and with that he turned and started back to his own home.

The two Deatheaters watched the house, watched Harry as he worked in the yard for almost two and a half weeks he never glanced at them, never looked up from what he was doing, he never came back. That is until the full moon was approaching again, then he simply wandered over and sat on the steps beside Fenir who was gazing at him shocked, the werewolf had not expected Harry to ever approach him again and yet here he was. Holding out the potion vials Harry had to wait a moment before Fenir finally took them, the teen did not know how to apologize so he simply gnawed his bottom lip trying to think of what to say, he wanted to apologize quite badly he had snapped and taken his rage out on the two men who had been rather decent to him even if they were spy's waiting for the kill order. Fenir sensed Harry was in some pain so he simply held him close to his chest for a few minutes, rubbing calming gentle circles on his back.

"I'm sorry I yelled...you did not deserve it, you're not the one playing games with my life, and I...I should not have snapped nor ran off the way I did," Harry whispered getting held even closer he smiled softly this one was a true smile, he knew he had been forgiven by one of the two he had broken around, "So what's new in our World?" he asked after getting released slightly.

"Dumbledore seems content leaving you here, the bloody goat fucking bastard, though our beloved little ratty spy has caught bits and pieces of him talking to himself, he's a true loon if you ask me, the idiot is breaking so many laws he's paying them with your own money," Fenir saw the shock and smiled softly the teen was not the light wizard they all thought, the wolf in him could sense it he was a dark wizard hidden plainly in sight, he was a perfect actor, a perfect manipulator, "Lucius has his lawyers on it," the blond man wanted to help the teen because in his gray eyes the teen should have been a Slytherin not a stupid Gryffindor.

"Will you thank him for me please?" Harry asked softly, his mind twisting over the facts he had just absorbed the Malfoy Senior was working to help him, the werewolf was willing to talk to him, he had finally found a place he had true allies, not the fake ones he thought he had in that tower at school.

"No need," Lucius's silky voice came from the door way, he had heard the whole thing, he had watched from the window as the teen walked over and finally decided it was time to make his presence known. Seeing Harry open his mouth to apologize he waved it off, "I heard you talk to Fenir, no worries you are still a teen, being a pawn for a lunatic is likely to make you snap, I took no offense," that earned them both another of the teens true smiles, "Having you back around is thanks enough, now lets get inside its almost lunch time," yet he saw Harry panic and look over to the drive way a car was pulling in, "Harry?"

"I'm dead," Harry whispered fear evident in his voice, he could not bring up his mask fast enough, they saw the terror on his face before he managed to bolt from them to try and sneak around back to get in the house that way, yet they watched as his Uncle grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him into the house. The teen did not go quietly he swore and screamed to be let go, he fought tooth and nail and they watched in horror as the fat man literally threw him into the door before pulling his limp body inside.


	2. Blessed by a Venomous Curse

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Two: Blessed by a Venomous Curse

Harry whimpered as he left the house that night it was really late but he needed to get away and he felt a safety with the other two, he needed help even if they only ended up killing him his pain and suffering would finally come to an end, knocking gently he saw Lucius answer the door a question on his face, "I-" yet he moved wrong and the pain slammed back into him a muffled cry of agony tore through him before he blacked out.

Lucius caught the teen's body as he crumpled in front of him and shivered as he felt the broken body go limp in his arms, picking him up he carried him into the living room where Fenir and Wormtail were waiting for him so they could head out for the Deatheaters meeting, "Fenir get some blankets and bandages, Wormtail go inform our Lord that we can not return for the meeting, do not mention Harry," as soon as the rat vanished and Fenir was off getting the supplies, he settled Harry gently on the sofa while Fenir brought out dozens of blankets, "He just blacked out...he's completely broken..I...look,"holding up his usually pale hands he revealed that they were covered in the teens ruby red blood, "He's bleeding to death...Do you know any thing to stop it?"

"One thing...I can turn him, he won't turn till he goes through a full month so tomorrow night should not bother him," getting a nod to go ahead he moved and lifted Harry's hand, he did not want to hurt him but knew he had to, pushing the wolf in him forward he felt his canine's sharpen and his claws grow out. Luckily it was close enough to the full moon that the venom was coursing through his veins, "I'm sorry pup," he whispered before biting the pale little hand he held, he released the venom and they watched as a blackness seemed to swarm up Harry's arm, through his body and finally settling, also it clotted the bleeding, "Huh..." looking at Lucius he cracked a smile as the wolf in him settled down, "He really is part of my pack now Lucius, he's my puppy."

The two worked to clean and care for the unconscious teen as much as they could stripping him of his shirt they cleaned his cuts and washed his skin with their magic letting human warmth seep into his skin once more, the bite mark had healed itself but not before traveling up to leave the symbol of Fenir's pack on the back of the teens neck, a small wolf on a pentagram, however they both saw that the wolf was different on Harry's mark. Usually the wolf sat straight eyes forward a look of a killer in the eyes which glowed yellow, yet the wolf on Harry's neck was laying contently in the middle of the pentagram with killer green eyes. Covering him up after deciding it was simply because Fenir already saw Harry as a pup they made make shift beds on the floor with the extra blankets. That is what Severus Snape saw as he he stepped out of the fireplace, he had been sent to get an explanation from the two and ended up tripping over Fenir, causing him to land on Lucius.

"What the-" Lucius blinked at Severus for a few moments before pushing him off and sitting up rubbing his tired face with his hands, "What time is it Severus?" he was tired and not really a morning person, yet as he remembered that Harry was with them and a newly turned werewolf he stood and moved to check on the teen who seemed to be having a nightmare, "Fenir!" he knew the wolf in Harry would calm when another wolf would lay with him, especially the one who bit him.

"On it," with that Fenir crawled in behind the teen and hummed gently to him he knew just as well that he could calm the teen by letting his wolf side take over, and in doing so was allowing Harry to feel like part of the pack before his first turning, the pained look slowly faded, yet he continued to hum.

"You two missed a Meeting to have a Sleepover with Potter!" Snape practically exploded he was outraged and disturbed his friends wanted to be around Potter that made no sense, he was confused and fearful of his friends lives if their Lord found out they were with the teen when they were suppose to be at a meeting then he would more then likely kill them, and Snape could not think of loosing his only real friends, "Are you both Insane!"

"No," Lucius chuckled, "We missed the meeting because he was slowly on his way to bleeding to death, so we're helping him heal...he was a mess, I can still feel his blood on my hands though I scrubbed them insanely," getting blinked at he sighed, "Dumbledore is paying his relatives to beat him, they went over board he would have bleed to death had Fenir not...er," getting gazed at by coal black eyes he glanced at the two wolf's on the couch, "He's a werewolf now," that got a disbelieving look he carefully untucked the teen so his bare torso was showing so Severus could see the many bruises, cuts, and burn marks, "His back is worse this is from the beating," carefully brushing the hair aside on Harry's neck he showed the mark of the wolf.

" You turned him into a werewolf! How is he going to handle that after all those muggles put him through...He...looks horrible," moving he took hold of the teens face causing him to be able to stare at his closed eyes and whispered very softly, "Come on Potter look at me," getting blurry tired green eyes to lock on his own he dove into the teen's mind, he had to see how the teen had been treated, he had to know, coming out again he backed away and kissed the teens hand. An act that surprised the other two men, "Poor child...he was not just tortured..." getting two fearful looks, he knew they were wondering if Harry had been raped as well as tortured, he nodded his head, "Yes."

"Those monsters," Fenir said in outrage he could not believe some one could hurt Harry in such away, the teen was sweet and kind, the wolf in him was scratching at his mind trying to break free to see the Dursley's gored and bleeding in front of him, yet a soft little giggle made them all look at Harry who was partially awake, his green eyes shone with amusement and all three were amazed he kept his eye color werewolves normally had amber eyes, "What's so funny?" he asked the sleepy teen.

"You're a werewolf who just said 'those monsters' in anger, its kind of funny," Harry explained while snuggling to the wolf's warm chest he sighed, "Wolf," he chuckled and then drifted back to sleep, causing them to realize it had been rather funny which made them chuckle at him and his antics.

Fenir held Harry, his beloved pup, the rest of the night while Lucius and Severus got the potions Harry would need to heal, they coaxed potion after potion down his throat and then watched him sleep. In the morning the whip marks, cuts and burns were healed, as was the tearing from the brutal rape, the bruises they could not heal and they knew he would be sore. All his broken and fractured bones had mended and the group had kept magical records while examining him and they wrote themselves, they had a complete medical history for him now, right down to the millisecond he was turned into a werewolf.

Waking up Harry blinked at his pillow, Fenir's chest, glancing at his face he saw him smiling down at him, "Hi..." getting a brighter smile he yelped when the werewolf scooped him up to carry him to the breakfast table, "Hello Lucius, Professor," he greeted the other two.

"Good morning Harry, are you hungry?" offering over a plate of food Lucius was mouthed 'thank you' as the sleepy teen took the food, "We talked it over and want you to stay here, for the remainder of the summer."

Choking Harry took a moment to swallow before looking at him, "What? Seriously?" getting a nod a brilliant smile lite up his face, "Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow alright," Fenir said kissing the top of Harry's head, "The full moon is tonight," hugging his shoulders he smiled, "I'll see you as soon as I can and I want one of your special pepper up potions," getting a nod he held him for a moment before leaving to floo away.

"Severus you might enjoy having Harry in your class this year, he's been brewing Wolfsbane and Pepper up for Fenir," Lucius chuckled before glancing at the teen who had not touched the food, "Harry please eat."

"Ok" Harry mumbled before eating the eggs and ham on his plate, Lucius kept giving him more and Harry ate what he could which turned out to be four eggs, five pieces of toast, two large pieces of ham, a dozen pieces of bacon, and an apple. Neither of the other men said anything as they suspected Harry had not eaten since he got home, "Thank you."

Lucius spent the day teaching Harry about wards, since he had asked, while Severus simply kept running diagnostic spells over the teen. Harry fell asleep after dinner while Lucius and Severus played a game of chess, the teen had been reading and fell asleep on the couch so they simply covered him up to let him sleep. Before Harry awoke they summoned his belongings from his relatives house and set up a room on the second floor for him, Hedwig fell asleep on the wardrobe and Lucius decided Harry needed new clothes. So he called his tailor and ordered self-sizing clothes, a whole wardrobe, right down to boxers and socks, and many different types of shoes. They also looked into a spell to fix his eyesight, hoping to make him look like the sixteen year old he was about to become instead of a small-frightened boy.


	3. Pack's Home

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Three: Pack's Home

When Fenir came back he was in a grumpy mood, "Harry potion," he whimpered curling against the teen, "My head hurts."

Sitting up Harry chuckled and fumbled in his pocket for a potion for the werewolf laying next to him, handing it over he grinned and snuggled to the wolf who was sighing in contentment. He instantly fell back asleep, his body might have healed but his mind still needed the rest. He had no clue that Lucius and Severus were filling Fenir in on what their plans were for the young man turned werewolf.

By the time Harry awoke he smelt breakfast and was already at the table, he was snuggled to Fenir's chest and just sat there listening to the three men talk intently. He was shocked that he could smell eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and waffles all at once and so strongly, however, he thought nothing of it. That is until Lucius said, "Well who is going to tell him he's a werewolf?"

And Fenir answered with, "I will, Harry is my pup after all he deserves to know before the next full moon," with that Harry jerked in such a way that both him and Fenir hit the floor, "Harry!"

"You bit me!" Harry gasped out trying to stand up but the blanket he had been wrapped in made him tilt and crash back to the floor, 'Why did you bite me!"

"You were dieing," Fenir protested trying to help the young teen get free, however the two made it worse, blinking a moment later when he literally was tangled with Harry he pouted, "Now how did we manage to do that?"

Blinking Harry burst out laughing, "Oh Merlin!" calming down after a few minutes he chuckled, "So Fenir you like my Dad now?" he teased the man who was trying to figure out why he had laughed, getting a shrug he grinned and snuggled to him, "Dad, I like it."

Lucius and Severus did not want to interrupt the intimate father son moment but knew they had to help their friends get free, "You two forget you have magic way to much," Lucius said before drawing his wand and making a cross over the two so the blankets shredded.

"Werewolves," Severus sighed as he made a twirl motion, which fixed the shredded blankets.

"Ah, you love us," Fenir said dragging Harry to the table he chuckled and began making the teen a plate, "Now Pup, you were dieing and I had no other choice, Severus here will give us our potions when he can and if not you are amazingly talented at making it so we'll be fine…Hmm, wonder if the muggles noticed you're gone yet?"

As if to answer the question a large quantity of resounding cracks filled the air and the four dashed from the table to the window and saw that the entire Order of Phoenix was outside Privet Drive number four. Sitting back they summoned their breakfast to them and just sat their watching as muggles panicked and wizards began to interrogate people. The window was charmed so if people looked inside they saw a home that looked like a muggle man and two kids lived there.

Harry could not help but laugh as Tonks smashed her face to the window trying to get a better view of the inside, she motioned Remus over with a shout of, "Hey Remus look there they have a puppy, I want a puppy!"

"Tonks," Remus said smacking his forehead, "Good God girl we are here to find Harry not plan to buy- oh it is a cute puppy- dammit!" again he smacked himself, "Harry needs us now!" and he dragged her away from the window.

"The puppy is you," Fenir chuckled, "And Severus and Lucius look like my seven and eight year old children and I'm a divorced muggle man."

"Clever," Harry laughed before turning to look at them, "So if they knock on the door?"

"You hide upstairs with Severus and me," Lucius said with a smirk, "Fenir has not been seen in years and the last known picture of him he looks utterly deranged, he's quite different now…fresher in a way."

"Hey!" Fenir said crossing his arms, "I'm still deranged!"  
"We know," Harry, teased which got him tugged close and tickled.

When the knock did eventually hit the door Harry and Lucius darted up the stairs dragging Severus along whom they claimed was to slow, peering through a magical drop hole which looked like a floor from below but was really a giant circle they could drop down from and see from they watch Fenir nswer the door without his shirt on and with shaving cream on half his face.

"Luke I told you- who are you?" Fenir asked as he saw Remus and Dumbledore on the other side of the door, peering around them he blinked, "What the…circus in town?"

"Pardon us for interrupting you kind sir," Dumbledore said which had Severus and Lucius slamming hands over Harry's mouth to keep him from laughing, "But have you perhaps seen this young man?" and he held up a picture of Harry.

Fenir took the picture and rubbed his chin before looking at his hand which now had shaving cream on it, "How did I forget I was shaving…" he mumbled before looking at the picture again, 'Yeah, this is the boy Petunia and Vernon have working for them in the summer, poor boy heard his parents died in a car crash…now why are you people looking for him?"

"No reason," Remus said nose twitching, "Mind if I use your restroom real quick?"

Fenir glanced in the house before shaking his head, "Sorry my youngest son is taking a shower, Sam hurry up in there!" he called back into the house.

Severus made his voice child like and called out, "But daddy! Luke got a long shower!"

Which had Harry rolling on the floor laughing his arse off as the man gave them cutesy names, Lucius caught him as he almost rolled down the drop hole, Severus covered Harry's mouth, Harry covered Lucius's mouth and Lucius covered Severus's mouth as the three almost burst out laughing like maniacs.

"Ah, yes well if you see him at all here is my number," Dumbledore sad handing over a business card, "The boy is in the Witness protection Program and went missing last night."

"Right I catch wind of him I'll give you a jingle," Fenir said before nodding and watching them leave he saw Remus glance up the stairs and closed the door before calling out, "We were sniffed out!"


	4. Friend or Foe?

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Four: Friend or Foe?

Fenir was up the stairs in a flash and caught his young pup to his chest before looking at the other two men, "What should we do? We can't take Harry to the Manor and if we stay here then Lupin is likely to find a way in and try and take him from us."

Listening for a bit Harry sighed and wiggled free of Fenir's grip before poking Lucius and Fenir in the chests and poking Severus in the arm, "We will let Moony in an explain every thing to him, if I know him the way I do then…he'll let me stay here…with my family."

"Ah," Lucius did the most UnMalfoy thing Harry had ever seen he dropped to his knees and tugged Harry to his chest to hug him close while saying, "Well little one we'll have to trust your instincts on this one, but trust me when I say he hurts you or tries to take you away and Uncle Luc will skin him alive."

Blinking Harry burst out laughing, "For a moment you were all sappy and stuff, but the death threat at the end makes it all the more special!" that made Severus and Fenir laugh also as they realized what Lucius had just done was extremely funny.

"Uncle Luc?" Fenir chuckled, wiggling his fingers at Lucius in a teasing manner.

"Better then Uncle Sevvy," Lucius said which made Harry grin ear to ear and Severus glare at him, "Now while we're up here lets show Harry his bedroom!" standing he dragged the teen down the hall trying to act like the snooty persona he usually had. Which meant he walked quickly and Harry was practically jogging to keep up.

Fenir and Severus rushed after them and watched Harry's reaction to the pale green room with black and golden accents, a Griffin was pained on the wall over the bed and a shelf was full of books to keep Harry entertained. A was a Potion lab since he liked to experiment. Harry's green eyes widened shockingly, and his jaw fell and he got a look that screamed innocent little boy who does not know what to do.

"Everything in the room is yours Pup," Fenir said squeezing the teen's shoulder, "The wardrobe is filled with clothes that will resize to fit you…do you like it?"

Turning Harry gazed at the three men who he had come to see as a family and smiled, "Thank you," jumping e hugged Fenir dragging Lucius and Severus into the mix the four ended up on the floor in a heap of limbs.

Severus and Lucius headed downstairs about ten minutes later while Fenir and Harry played some crazy dance game up in the teens room. They walked into the kitchen to get tea and were chatting amiably to each other about how to get their Lord to understand that they loved Harry. Wormtail popped in and handed them letters from the Dark Lord, which they read easily, they were mainly being told to stay put and keep an eye out for the missing hero.

"So…Where's Potter?" Wormtail asked his eyes darting around the room.

"Upstairs with Fenir," Severus answered as he flipped through a report he had been given, "Playing something called Dance, Dance Revolution."

"Then shall I go report back to our lord that you have him?" Wormtail asked voice squeaking, he was almost as terrified as the three men who were residing with the teen as he was of the Dark Lord.

"No," Fenir said as he came down the stairs eyes feral, "You go back and report we will keep a look out for Harry, but that we have not seen him and do not know where he is, do not screw this up Wormy or I'll rip you apart," the venom in his voice had the man shaking, "Go!" as soon as Wormtail was gone he grinned and sat down, "So boys what's new?"

"Damn that kids good for you," Lucius chuckled he had not seen Fenir get so protective over any one the entire time he had known him, "We're trying to decided what to do now."

Yet a voice stopped them from continuing their conversation, "You could start by telling me what the bloody hell is going on!" Remus growled as he stood in the doorway eyes cold and feral much like Fenir's had been a few moments ago, "Why are you three here? Where is Harry!"

"Pups upstairs reading," Fenir answered standing and offering Remus his chair, "Please sit I'll get you some-"

"Cub,' turning Remus started up the stairs the only thought on his mind was to get his Cub and get the hell out of the house away from the Deatheaters and to a far away place where the teen would forever be safe. He never made it upstairs for Fenir launched himself at Remus's legs and the two went crashing down the stairs; both fighting now fiercely and over the same thing; the need to protect Harry.

Hearing the commotion Harry came to the banister and watched for a moment before growling and the sound alone was enough to make the two werewolves freeze for Harry had sounded perfectly wolfish. Fenir had a hand on Remus's throat and Remus had his hands clawing at Fenir's face when they turned to look at the teen who did not look amused. Lucius and Severus could not help it they burs out laughing at the haughty stance Harry had taken.

"Moony let go of him, and Dad cut the crap you know he won't hurt me!" Harry snapped out as soon as they separated he came down the stairs and looked at Remus carefully before saying, "You're in for one hell of a story, so save judgment until the very end, got it?"

"Right," Remus said still slightly stunned by the teen's take-charge attitude.

Once they were in the kitchen again Severus made tea while Harry and Lucius checked the other two over for wounds mumbling about stupid protective idiots. Harry healed Remus's scratched up arms and turned to look at Fenir who was sporting a bit to the shoulder, "Moony you bit him…geez what is with the whole biting thing going on today?"

"Technically I bit you two days ago," Fenir pointed out which made Remus's eyes widen in hock, trying to defend himself he said, "He was dieing!"

"Okay," Harry sighed before simply going into the story of how he had befriended the Deatheaters early in the summer and how Dumbledore was paying the Dursley's to beat him. How he was raped and almost killed but managed to find his way over to his friend's house. He explained how he had passed out in Lucius's arms and how if he had not been turned he would have died. He explained how the three men were his family and how he never planned to let Dumbledore manipulate him again, then when he was done explaining he fixed Remus with a calculating look.

"So Moony…are you my friend or are you my foe?" Harry asked.


	5. Decisions

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves. (Okay someone pointed out that Fenir is actually suppose to be Fenrir, it is but I like my version better, my computer does not recognize Fenrir as a word. Though Fenir is recognized, so I changed it to save my poor eyesight from ungodly red lines.)

Chapter Five: Decisions

Remus gazed intently at Harry his Cub, the only child he had ever know or cared for as his own, "Bambi…You know I'll always side with you, if that means putting up with Deatheaters and causing Dumbledore to lose your scent then I will," moving he tugged Harry to his chest and settled on the floor holding the teen tightly he nuzzled his hair and heard Fenir's 'Aw' at their tender moment.

Fenir chuckled and looked at is friends, "So…should we invite him to live with us as well?" getting two nods he turned to look at Harry and Remus who were watching him, "Well? Do we have a new member to this odd little Pack we created?"

"Yes," Harry said for Remus, "Right Moony?" getting a nod he smiled and relaxed back into the werewolf's arms, before asking, "Hey Dad?"

"Hmm, what is it Pup?" Fenir asked as he sat on the ground and ruffled Harry's hair, getting looked at he saw the question in those green eyes and frowned, Harry wanted to know what would happen when the Dark Lord found out, "Oh…I'm not certain…the three of us, Lucius, Severus, and me…we're Inner Circle."

Lucius caught on and said calmly, "I'm hoping we can show him you are not threat to him, that we will not let you be part of the war…that we care to much for you to risk your neck…" he frowned softly as he wondered if Harry would still want to fight for the Light, that would make for rather uncomfortable dinners.

Severus was thinking pretty much the same thing and turned to look at Harry, "Do you want out of the war?"

"To be just a normal boy?" Fenir asked softly, he would rather his young pup not be any where near a battle if he could help it.

Harry frowned and looked away he was not certain what he wanted really, '_I want to stay with my family, they care about me…Fenir wants to be my Dad and I…Dumbledore did betray me…he paid them to hurt me…to make me pliable…controllable…_' smiling slightly he looked at Remus and saw in those deep golden eyes that his friend would agree with what ever he said, Remus would follow him to hell if the need be.

Turning to look at the three men waiting for an answer Harry said calmly, "I am not in this war, the closest I want to get is stories you guys decide to tell me, I don't want to fight, I've fought enough," seeing three relieved faces he felt Remus release a deep breath and turned to look at him, "You seem happy about my decision."

"I am, with you out of the fighting I can also stop fighting," Remus said softly hugging Harry close to his chest, "Now Cub I believe we should move you some where else, Dumbledore will be nosing around the neighborhood for quite awhile."

"Which is why we are not going any where," Severus said, getting four perplexed looks he decided to explain his reasoning, "We'll look suspicious up and moving right after Harry vanished and he would have some one tail us, we should wait until things calm down then move…that means," looking at Harry he said in a strict tone, "You can not leave the house until it is safe."

"If this lasts until the next full moon he'll floo with me and Remus to the cabin for the transformation," Fenir said easily, "But besides that he should not lave, none of us should unless glamoured."

"Alright," Harry said smiling, he rally had no care to leave the house he had is family with him and that is all he really cared about.

"Let's see," Lucius said summoning a parchment a quill he began to work over a problem on the paper before sitting a few minutes later, "Remus you'll have to play hero for a bit longer can't have both you and Harry disappear the goat will think you took him and ran, so…" looking up he said evenly, "In a weeks time we'll kill you and then you can be with Harry at all times."

"I'll have my brother move in to help with my kids," Fenir said grinning, "Two days before you vanish so you'll have an established reason for being here.

"I can brew a werewolf fazer," Severus said calmly, "So if Albus tries finding Lupin he'll not be able to use that fact," werewolf fazers were a type of potion that once ingested hid a werewolf's signature for about a week, "All three of you will have to drink it."

"And while hiding I can help Harry with his school work," Remus said smiling down at the teen who made a face at him, 'Ha thought you'd get out of work just because you disappeared? No way buster you'll learn everything we can teach you."

"I can handle the advanced Potions," Severus said and added, "And Herbology as they go hand in hand."

"I'll teach him Transfigurations and Charms," Lucius said easily, "They were my best subjects in school."

"He's mastered Defense so I'll help him learn ore offensive magic so he is prepared just in case," Remus said while watching Lucius scribble down a time table he glanced at Fenir who seemed to be thinking.

"I'll teach him Astronomy and Runes," Fenir said after a moment of thinking, "Now I do believe a certain person must be getting back before it becomes known he's missing," glancing at Remus he watched the man look at the clock and curse before kissing Harry's forehead and leaving, "We'll never get bored now."


	6. Dark Lord Meets Puppy

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Six: Dark Lord Meets Puppy

At Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord was walking around looking for his three most loyal followers and could not find them anywhere, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Fenir Greyback were gone and they were suppose to have checked with him the night before. Sighing he decided he might as well floo over to their secret house and see what was holding them up. As he stepped through the floo he saw something he never thought he'd see.

Lucius and Severus were chasing a purple haired Harry Potter through the living room while Fenir and Remus Lupin were laughing their asses off. Harry jumped over a jet of light that turned a lamp into a puppy and rolled to avoid two more jets of magic which both caused items to turn yellow. When the teen dashed up the stairs the Dark Lord stared in shock as Lucius and Severus followed before the two came falling from a secret hole. Harry stuck his head down through the hole, which made it look like he was coming out of the ceiling and made a face at them.

"Lucy and Sevvy can't even catch poor little me," Harry teased before spotting the Dark Lord, "Eep!" jerking up he called out in a sing song voice, "This is all a dream!"

"What?" Fenir said confused before looking around spotting the Dark Lord he pushed Remus down behind the couch, trying to hide the other werewolf even though the man's legs were sticking out from behind him and said, "Hello My Lord."

"My Lord?" turning Lucius and Severus both paled, looked at each other, paled some more, then looked down at what they were wearing, "Err…"

Blinking the Dark Lord looked around the house that was a disaster zone, "What is going on?" he asked not quite believing what he had just seen.

"I um…" Fenir tried to think while the other two worked on changing their clothes right, "Well you see My Lord…I sort of adopted Harry."

"You're betraying me?" the concept was so out there that the Dark Lord had no idea what to think, he was practically numb from the shocking sight he had walked in on, he could not wrap his mind around the concept that Harry had stolen his three loyal followers from beneath him, the three men he looked to almost like friends.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard upstairs and Harry fell backward out of the hole to land on his hands, "Dumbles saw me!" flipping up he stood straight.

"What!" Remus said bolting up and closing the curtains, "I thought we got rid of him!" hey had worked all that morning convincing Dumbledore that Harry had run away to London.

"How did he see you the house is charmed!" Lucius panicked peeking out the window.

A knock hit the door and Harry jumped on Fenir, "Hide me!" getting tossed to Remus the two were pushed in a closest with the Dark Lord and the other three went around quickly putting up there glamours, "Hey Moony, hiya Tom."

"No sir I'm sorry I – Luke drop that knife young man – Sam no," came Fenir's disguised voice, "Sam I told you the pup is at the vets!"

"I want my puppy!" wailed a childlike Severus.

"Puppy!" Lucius mimicked screaming along side his friend.

"My you have spirited children," Dumbledore said as he backed away from the family slightly freaked out, "Well would you mind if I have my investigators check out your place?"

"What?" Fenir asked before covering the others mouths to silence them, "Look I don't know this kid, he's not here and –Ow! Luke you bit me!"

Harry had to cover Remus's mouth while Remus covered his as they tried not to laugh at the circus going on outside, the Dark Lord watched the two with a tilted head he was shocked at their behavior.

"Look I'm having some problems today, my brothers suppose to come help me with these devils but he has yet to arrive and I'd rather he not show up while the police search my home," Fenir said before adding, "If I see a strange kid in my house I'll kick him out and you can have him okay?"

"Alright, good luck," Dumbledore, said leaving just as Lucius and Severus began to kick their 'Fathers' legs whining about wanting a new puppy.

Closing the door and throwing up shields Fenir growled, "You monsters!" that had Harry falling through the closest door laughing his ass off, "We need to disguise you!" he said crossing his arms.

"I thought the purple hair was a good disguise," Remus said peeking out while the Dark Lord walked out and over to the table to sit down very confused, "Oh and I think he's broken."

"We broke the Dark Lord," Harry said sitting up, "So what are we-"

"Gotcha!" called Lucius and Severus as they jumped on the teen and tied his hands together and dragged him into the kitchen and sat him across from the Dark Lord, "Behave you monster!"

"I was you're the ones who said I had no sense of adventure," Harry said making a face at the others, yet the Dark Lord looked at him suddenly and he said with his tongue still hanging out, "What?"

"You're different," the Dark Lord said blinking at the oddly hyper active teen who should have been fighting his way to Dumbledore not hiding from him, "What happened to you?"

"Oh Dad adopted me, now I have an interesting family with Uncle Luc, Uncle Sevvy and Remus my new Godfather, " Harry said grinning from ear to ear looking quite wolfish in his hyper mood, "See," turning his head he tilted his head so his hair fell away from the werewolf mark, "He saved me, he's my Dad now," looking back he saw the man in front of him blink before simply blacking out, "Opps."


	7. Summary

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Seven: Summary

Harry was reading a book at the kitchen table, with Remus and Fenir sitting with him discussing where to take Harry for his first full moon. Remus wanted a secluded place to see how Harry reacted to them first, Fenir wanted to take Harry to the forest with his pack to introduce the two new members. While Lucius and Severus fidgeted near the Dark lord who lay on the couch still out of it, hearing a gasp Harry turned and saw the Dark Lord's eyes open.

"He's awake!" Harry called out in a sing song voice which made Severus help the man to sit up and Lucius offered him a glass of water, "What's Tenebrea Maxima?" he asked Fenir with a blink, he was confused about part of what he was reading.

"Instead of lights you create darkness," Fenir explained as if talking to a student, before saying calmly, "You study the chapter on shadows today and tomorrow, I'll have Lucius quiz you tomorrow after dinner."

"Alright," Harry said looking back down at his book, he only wanted to do as they asked because he knew they were trying to help him and if that meant random quizzes on random subjects he would take it.

"My Lord," Fenir said turning to look at the man who was sitting on the couch watching Harry, "Are you alright?" he asked carefully, hoping he would not have to take Harry and run.

"No…give me a more detailed version of why the golden boy is part of your family, have you all switched sides? What is with hiding from Albus? And what did he mean you saved him?" the Dark Lord said which made his followers sigh and sit in front of him, he realized he was in for quite the story.

"Okay from the beginning," Fenir started with a sigh, "Severus had been busy trying not to be seen as a spy from Dumbledore in the start of the summer so Harry made me the Wolfsbane Potion, which is when I first noticed the markings."

"After his second trip his Aunt came for a visit and we broke into her mind," Lucius picked up the story, "We saw that Harry was treated no better then a house elf, and when we asked why he told no one he flipped out on us," glancing over his shoulder at Harry really quick he turned back to continue, "The old man was paying his relatives to beat him."

"Using his own money," Fenir continued.

"And when he came back to us with the potion for Fenir he apologized for freaking out," Lucius added.

"We told him Lucius had his lawyers looking into it, and invited him in for lunch," Fenir picked up.

"But he saw his Uncle pull in across the street and ran for it," came Lucius's voice.

"The man caught him and proceeded to beat him," Fenir said voice a growl.

"He came to us that night because he had no where else to run," Lucius said before his eyes saddened as he remembered the feel of the broken and bleeding ten in his arms, "Excuse me," standing he walked over and tugged Harry into his arms to hold him close for a moment.

"Harry passed out and Lucius …he felt how broken Harry was," Fenir continued, "Well he was dieing and I bite him to save him, it was close enough to the full moon my venom was active."

"Then I stumbled upon them when I came to see why they missed the meeting," Severus said finally able to add to the story, "After hearing what they had gone through with the teen I began running spells, and after a quick trip in is mind found that Harry had been…his Uncle had raped him the night of the attack. We discussed it and decided he could not go back and offered him a home."

"Then Albus came snooping," Lucius said as he came back once he was seated he added, "We disguised ourselves as a family, Harry was hiding upstairs with me and Severus when Albus and Remus came to the door."

"I wore a glamour and acted like a father to two little hellions, but Remus caught Harry's scent and snuck in later that night to question us," Fenir said glancing at the table he saw Remus telling Harry something about what the teen was reading, "Then we set up a school schedule for Harry and have been living her since…as a family."

The sudden laughter caused Harry and Remus to turn and see the Dark Lord laughing, blinking they closed the book and sat back to watch wondering what had the man laughing so hard. Lucius, Severus and Fenir did not know whether the laughter was a good thing, or a bad thing. When the dark Lord stopped and looked at them they realized he found the whole situation hilarious, he was laughing because it was funny to him.

"So Potter gets beaten and raped, turned in a werewolf and is avoiding Dumbledore?" the Dark Lord summarized quickly, getting five nods he chuckled before looking at Fenir, "He causes me any trouble and it's your head."


	8. Whiskey Troubles

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Eight: Whiskey Troubles

Two days after the Dark Lord's visit Lucius brought Harry to Malfoy Manor and the two simply walked past a group of Deatheaters up the stairs and disappeared behind a door. Leaving seventeen rather confused Deatheaters in their wake, they came back down about ten minutes later and he group watched them walk into another room on the first floor. Five minutes later Lucius, Severus and Harry came walking past discussing something random.

The group became even more confused when the Dark Lord walked out with Harry tailing him, with a look of 'Tell Me!' they became even more confused when Remus Lupin flooed in and jumped on Harry, which made their Lord crack up laughing.

"Moony get off," Harry said wiggling free and crawling under Toms legs to hide behind him, "What are you doing here anyway! You and Dad are supposed to be on a date!"

"That you set us up on, Remus said standing and saying, "Now we are grown men we do not need our son playing match maker between us," seeing the Deatheaters he snarled at them.

"Playing Cupid now?" Tom asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod he turned and picked the teen up, "Wolf go back to Fenir before he thinks you don't like him," hearing a gasp he chuckle as he carried Harry upstairs and set him down, " So that's why they brought you here?"

"Said I didn't need to see the two of them get all hot and heavy," Harry said smiling brilliantly, "Besides Luc and Sevvy wanted to show me where they work so I stop asking my bothersome questions, and they had work to do," shrugging he glanced down to see the seven Deatheaters watching him and Tom, "Hello!"

"Potter!" Bellatrix screamed throwing a curse at the boy who dropped to hide behind the Dark lord, "My Lord-"

"Bella stop attacking my guest," Tom snapped before turning back around to look at Harry, "They do have quite a bit of work to catch up on since they have spent al their time with you," motioning forward he said, 'tea?"

"Yes please," Harry said chuckling as the man led him to the end of the hall and into a sitting room, sitting down he watched as Tom summoned a house elf to get them tea, once alone again he asked, "Why are you taking this all so…calmly?"

Sitting down across from the teen Tom looked him over for a moment before saying, "Because you are not really a threat to me anymore, you want nothing to do with the war and will actually be quite a bit of help protecting my most loyal follower s as you see them as family and will protect them," getting a nod to continue he smirked softly, "Besides with you out of the war do you know how much support for Dumbledore's side is going to vanish? Almost all of it, you just helped me secure a victory."

"Oh…" blinking Harry felt a smile spread across his face, "Wicked," looking down at the tea om offered him he took the cup and gazed down at the honey colored liquid, "This isn't normal tea."

"Nope," Tom said sipping his own glass, 'Try it."

Shrugging Harry drank some and felt the fire un don his throat from the whiskey that was in the tea, coughing he got a smirk from Tom and decided to show he was not a coward by sipping the tea again this time not choking, "They'll kill you if they knew you gave me this."

"Then we just won't tell them," Tom chuckled as he sipped his tea and watched as Harry drank some more of it, "Better then regular tea," he go a nod and realized he was probably getting the teen drunk from the tea, shrugging he wondered ho a drunk Harry Potter would act and decided to find out.

However, after four laced teacups he was reconsidering his choice in making Harry drunk for the teen was pink n the cheeks and laying on the couch dizzy, and it was adorable. Moving over he offered the teen a sobering potion, "Here this will make you feel almost normal."

"Nah, this is nice," Harry said enjoying the warmth in his chest from the drinking, "Nice," closing his eyes he fell asleep.

"Damn," Tom picked Harry up and set him right so the teen would not choke on his own vomit if he threw up, yet that back fired on him also as the teen snuggled to his chest refusing to let go. 'Damn I do not need to explain this to Lucius or Severus right now,' he thought as the teen some how crawled on his lap to snuggle closer, blushing slightly when the teen sighed and nuzzled his throat he forced that blush away and was just starting to feel better when the door suddenly opened.

Looking up he saw not Severus or Lucius but Fenir and Remus, "I can explain," he said quickly which made them glare harder before he realized that he had just made things worse by claiming there was something that needed explaining. Gulping he looked at he two werewolves who looked murderous as he held their pup.

"This had better be good," Fenir snarled as he walked in the room, a small bite mark on his neck let Tom realize that Remus and him had both claimed the other as life mates.

"He er…I ordered tea and ...well I always drink mine with whiskey and forgot to mention to leave it out of his," getting a slow nod to continue he gulped, "After realizing he was smashed I tried to get him to drink a sobering potion, but he just fell asleep and I sat him up so he wouldn't choke if he threw up."

"And he's in your lap so intimately because?" Remus snapped out him and Fenir came in the room, both could smell the liquor and knew Harry was drunk.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled cuddling closer and frowning slightly, "Sleepy," he shifted on the lap he was sitting on and yelped when he was suddenly dropped on the floor as Tom bolted upright, rubbing his rear he glared sleepily t the man who had pink cheeks, "That hurt," yet his tiredness won out over his annoyance and he simply fell backwards to sleep.

Tom saw the two feral looks and blushed even more, "Er…"

"You try anything with him and we'll skin you," Fenir and Remus said together as the man's aroused scent crossed their paths, "He is just a boy!"


	9. Mayhem Before the Moon

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves. And or the second time I know I'm screwing up Fenrir's name I'm doing it because my computer will not except Fenrir as a word and I can't stand so many squiggles while writing, in other stories he'll be Fenrir but for this one where he is a main character he is Fenir because that is considered a real word by my computer! Please stop mentioning it.

Chapter Nine: Mayhem Before the Moon

Tom saw Harry and them the next time he went to visit the family at their house, he walked in and was tugged into a closest by Harry who put a finger to his lips. Listening e heard Fenir and Remus talking to Mad Eye Moody pretending to be brothers while Lucius and Severus caused mayhem in the living room, disguised as children. Glancing at the teen he felt his cheeks turn slightly pink as he realized he was in a closest with the teen, quite close, as it was small.

"Remus cut the crap," Moody said rolling his eyes, "I don't give a shit if you want to play house with Deatheaters but I want to see Harry."

"He's…not here," Remus said before getting Moody to point towards the closest, 'Fine, get in here," once Moody was inside he walked over and opened the closest and gaped as he saw the blushing Dark Lord with his pup, "What the hell!"

"I just came by and he dragged me in here!" Tom said holding his hands up in defense, 'I did nothing I swear!"

"Hiya Moody," Harry said slipping around Remus and Tom to run over and hug the older man, "Please don't tell Dumbles I'm here, he'll take me away from my family."

"Oh never kiddo," Moody said before checking the teen over for signs of injury before laying a hand on top of his head, "So care to explain or should I just say you finally found a home?" getting a smile he chuckled and looked at Fenir and Lucius, before his eyes drifted to Severus, "so you are really a spy for them?"

"Er, yeah," Severus answered looking at Harry he saw the teen smiling, "You trust him Harry?"

"I trust him just as much as I trust you guys," Harry said before turning to frown at Moody, "Can we talk upstairs?" getting a nod he lead the man off.

Half an hour later Moody came down and looked at them all before saying, "Harry entrusted the abuse to me last year, I could do nothing but try and get him out as soon as possible each summer. He told me about the rape, in detail and now I was wondering if I could borrow some of Fenir's hair," getting blinked at he said calmly, "I'm going to murder those muggles, now the hair please."

"No murdering them!" came Harry's voice as he dropped down from the hidden hole, "They aren't worth it and," turning he poked Moody in the chest, "No getting them arrested for my disappearance either!" turning he walked out of the room humming.

"Hmm," Tom felt a grin break across his face before calling into the kitchen where Harry had disappeared to, "What about me? Can I scare them?"

Popping his head out of the room Harry seemed to be thinking before nodding, "Yes, but only scare, and if you go they have to go with you and it is your job to keep them safe," getting a nod from Tom he went back in the kitchen and heard them getting ready to leave, "Nothing life threatening!"

"No problem," came the call from the six men, sighing Harry sat down and decided to wait to see how this whole thing played out.

Moody came in first after about two hours and kissed Harry on the head, "I just caused your Uncle to be impotent," getting a smile he said calmly and softly, "I'm going to lead Dumbledore away from here but I want letters from my favorite nephew Mark every week understand?" getting a nod he left through the back door.

Remus and Severus came in next and sat at the table, followed by Fenir and lastly Tom. Once everyone was seated Harry stood and pulled dinner out for the group, pot roast and potatoes, serving he watched as the devoured the food hungrily.

"Pup I did nothing," Remus said kissing Harry's cheek, "I just snarled and acted savage."

"I curse your Cousin so he'll throw up if he eats more then one serving of food at any sitting," Lucius said with a wicked grin.

"Your Aunt will never have the nice things she desires," Severus, said, "I cursed her credit cards and her, she'll always have bad fortune."

Tom did not look up he just ate his food thinking over what he had watched from the fat mans own mind, he was not willing to let the others know that Harry had not just been raped by his Uncle but by his cousin as well. Which had caused him to make it so every time one of them would even think a sexual thought they would feel like they were being raped themselves. Glancing at Harry he saw the ten watching him and looked away.

"My Lord," Severus said after a moment, "Why did you come for a visit today?"

"I was checking to see if Fenir would be taking Harry, and Remus to the forest with him in four nights," Tom said which made the others realize that Harry would have his first full moon in exactly four days, "You guys haven't been keeping track?" he asked bewildered.


	10. Pack Structure

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, who you meet in this chapter!

Chapter Eight: Pack Structure

Remus and Fenir watched as Harry had a small panic attack the day of the full moon, the teen was not sure he would be able to handle being a werewolf. They watched as he paced dramatically around the dining hall of the Dark Lord's Manor, Tom sat watching as well as Harry did circles around the room. The three men were beginning to seriously wonder whether or no Harry would be able to handle the transformation, when Harry hit a wet spot on the newly washed floor they watched the teen slip and slide across the floor laughing like a goofball.

"Hahahaha," Harry laughed before sitting p and turning to look at the other three, "That was fun!" he declared before scrambling over and throwing himself on Fenir, "How long?"

"An hour," Fenir said, they were keeping count until sundown they decided to leave half an hour early to go find a place near the pack for Harry's first transformation, "No worries Pup, we'll be there for you and if you take us well then we'll introduce you to the pack."

"And Severus and Lucius are going to be here when you wake up," Remus said hugging Harry's shoulders, which made Harry sigh contently, "Maybe Voldie can get you drunk again, that might loosen you up huh."

"Voldie," Harry giggled glancing over at the man who was now pink in the cheeks, "Nah, let's find out how I act as a werewolf before finding out how I act as a drunk werewolf," he said which made Fenir and Remus laugh happily, glancing back at Tom he saw the pink slowly fading and asked, "why did you blush?"

That made the pink return to his cheeks, "Just thinking of the fact last time I gave you liquor they threatened to kill me," Tom said looking away quickly, before standing and saying, "Good luck tonight," and left the three to go up to his room, '_I'm acting like a hormonally insane teenager…_' he thought before glancing out his window and seeing Remus and Fenir were already taking Harry out, "Good luck Harry."

Harry was sitting watching the sunset while Remus and Fenir watched him; he was very serene as he thought they decided. The three of them were naked except for their boxers as changing form tended to destroy their clothes, which they had left in a iron box a few yards off. The moon was just starting to rise when the mark on Harry's neck blazed to life causing the teen to scream and fall onto his knees as the transformation started. Even with the potion his first transformation was bund o be painful.

Remus and Fenir both transitioned into their wolf forms rather quickly and it took them a few moments after transformation was complete before they saw Harry. Their human minds registered it as Harry while their wolf sides registered it as their new little pup, so they carefully went over to the whimpering pure black werewolf, who even in his wolf form had his green eyes.

Nudging the teen with his snout Fenir got a frightened look, moving closer he began to lick the teen's head like a worried mother. Remus came and started licking Harry's shoulder, he instincts were to clean and protect their new little cub as Harry was only about two-thirds the size they were. Harry turned and sniffed them both very carefully, before nipping Remus's ear playfully, and batting at Fenir's tail. He recognized them; his human mind was slightly addled while his wolf mind was ecstatic to be with the other two wolves that he recognized as parents.

Fenir decided that Harry was in control enough and turned straight to howl out calling the pack to him, he had informed them about Harry and wanted the pack to meet his mate and his pup. Hearing answering howls he turned and saw Remus and Harry gently playing a wrestling game, something good to distract the pup from the still lingering pains of the transformation.

The two of the pack who were assigned to help bring the Pup into the Pack system came barreling through the forest, the noises causing Harry to tense and steady his eyes on the approaching couple. The male was larger then Fenir by muscle mass alone, even though Fenir was the alpha, and the female was just about the same size as Remus. Harry was the smallest wolf amongst the Pack.

Remus stood from the ground and licked Harry's head to calm the teen; he had met the Pack before and knew that Jazz and Addie would not harm his Pup. Licking Harry's head once more he gave a warning growl to the other two who were approaching carefully, he would attack and kill them should they turn on Harry.

Addie was the first to approach Harry her nose twitching as she took in his scent, when she got closer he stepped back away eyes narrowed before his own nose began taking in her scent. That's when he caught it, she was his sister, Fenir had turned her also walking closer he sat down and allowed her to circle him nudging him carefully. When Jazz started forward she sat next to Harry and growled at her mate, she knew exactly what Jazz wanted to do to the poor boy, rough him up teach him that Jazz was the Beta of the Pack.

Harry saw the fierce look he was receiving from Jazz and felt his blood heat up, growling low in his throat he backed onto his hunches. Jazz tried calming him and he nipped at her a warning to back down, Fenir and Remus saw Jazz wanted to prove himself by showing dominance over Harry and they also saw their Pup was not going to back down with his tail between his legs.

The growling between the two got louder and fiercer until jazz pounced on the teen only to get rolled and knocked away, skidding he tore after the teen who stood his ground and they attacked. Fenir watched with Remus, they would both jump in at the first sign of distress from Harry. Addie watched and had to wonder why her mate could not just except the new Pup into the Pack.

Latching his teeth into Jazz's shoulder Harry clung to his back with his claws and dug down with his back claws until the older werewolf hit the ground, Jazz went submissive and Harry released him to happily pad over to his parents who both checked him over for wounds before licking the blood away on the few wounds he had been given. They were impressed; their Pup had stood his ground on his first night as a werewolf.


	11. Siblings and Secrets

I do not own any characters nor the idea for said characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will however begin to own certain characters in later chapters, like Jazz and Addie, you will meet them later. P.S. Their werewolves.

Chapter Eight: Siblings and Secrets

Remus carried a sleeping Harry to the Manor the next day while Fenir chuckled, the few bloodied marks still on Harry from his fight were healing nicely and the teen was sleeping contently, they wore their clothes once again. Seeing Lucius and Severus watching Harry carefully Remus said, "It's nothing to serious, he just beat the hell out of Jazz the beta of the Pack," seeing their shock he chuckled and settled Harry on the couch, "He's a spirited little one."

"He seems so tired," Tom, said as he walked in the room with Moody, "Oh and you guys have a visitor."

"Moody?" Remus questioned looking around confused, "How did you find us?"

"Harry sent me a letter saying he was terrified he was going to be pants at being a werewolf," Moody said shrugging, "I followed the owl back and it brought me here, so how did he do?"

Opening an eye Harry bolted up and jumped to hug Moody, "You came!"

"Of course I did, now you seem fine," Moody said looking the teen over, "No broken bones, see uour alive still," getting hgged again he chuckled before turning his eyes on Tom who was looking around the room as if it was he most interesting thing in the world, "So this is what you look like now, Albus has us looking for a snake faced bald man."

"Mad Eye," Harry said calmly, "What you see and hear here is secret got it?"

"Right I have no idea about where the Deatheaters base is, what their Lord looks like or the fact you seem to be amongst them like some sort of child," Moody said which made Harry smile cheekily at him, "Now you should tell this old man about your adventures the past few days."

"Okay I haven't really been doing much but school work, they seem to want me to know every single magical fact out there – wait you've seen Tom before he was at the house," Harry pointed out while disentangling himself to go sit on a chair to instantly be hugged by Severus and Lucius, they had not had the chance to hug him yet.

"Yes I did but no one told me who he was, I came here and searched for one of the ones for your family. Scared some Deatheaters silly when I walked up to him and just started talking," Moody laughed before taking a seat also, "Oh and Albus thinks I've sent you away for your own protection, he believes me and believes your in some high end training program with some of my many companions."

"Wow," Lucius said blinking, "You didn't lie to him at all did you."

"Nope I just avoided names and the fact the protection is from the war in general, and twisted it so it seemed like I set everything up," Moody said taking a swig from his hip flask.

"Does he expect me to go to school?" Harry asked looking scared, getting a shake of the head he grinned brilliantly, 'When does he expect to see me again?"

"Oh Christmas he wants you home by then, but sadly your camp will be attacked by Deatheaters and you disappear again," Moody said getting blank looks he held up a random Deatheaters wand, "I plan to use this to send up your pretty mark, splash some blood around and of course burn down the cabin," getting nods he chuckled, "So I've gotten him off your tail till Christmas."

"Who knew all it took was to undermined the old man was his weapon and best friend," Severus said chuckling himself, "Well Mad Eye don't we have a meeting to attend?"

"Yes we do, but we can be late," Moody said before looking at Harry who was fixing his shirt and fidgeting, "Kiddo?"

Jumping Harry looked at him, "I didn't do it! – Er…"

"What did you do?" Fenir asked as he sat next to Harry getting a guilty look he patted the top of his head, "You can tell us."

"Come on Cub," Remus said sitting on the other side of him, Lucius and Severus were hanging around behind hi nodding along.

Biting is lip Harry said after a moment, "Sev, Moody when you go to the meeting dn't drink the tea," he warned getting blinked at he blushed slightly, "I asked the twins to…well the old man will b a goat for about a week."

"Animal transformation potions?" Tom asked eyes on Harry, getting a nod he snickered, "What brought on the idea of pranking the Order?"

"Two days ago Luc came home with a bloody arm because of Dumbledore!" Harry said fiercely, "I won't allow that to go unpunished!" crossing his arms he looked away.

"The twins know why you have them pranking the Order?" Remus asked carefully, getting a slow nod he grinned, "Who all have you told?"

"Just my siblings," Harry said sheepishly, "Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Luna."

"All of them are fine with this?" Lucius asked getting a nod he blinked a few times, "what did they say?"

"The tans said if I learn any neat dark spells I had to teach them, Charlie said as long as I was happy he was happy, Bill wrote back telling me he had always hoped I'd see I was being used, and Luna said she already knew and that I was to be happy now," Harry said before turning to look at Moody, "Is she?"

"I believe so," Moody replied.

"And she?" Harry asked eyes wide

"Of course," came the answer form the old auror.

Tom decided to speak up, "What are you two talking about?" he asked an eye brow raised in confusion, getting a smile from Harry his cheeks went pink and he looked away quickly, '_Damn it!_' he mentally screamed at himself.


	12. Family Crash Course

Chapter Twelve: Family Crash Course

Moody and Severus came back from the meeting together knowing Harry would still be in the Manor because he had been to tired to floo, his body ached and they understood why. Yet they also brought two guests with them, Luna Lovegood had a dreamy look on her face while Hermione Granger was looking around at the staring Deatheaters in fright while the two men talked. Deatheaters knew better then to attack the group, as they seemed to be doing something with their Lord.

The group walked in to see Harry sitting on Tom's lap blinking rapidly at him and leaning closer as if trying to see something. "Harry James Potter what the hell are you doing! Get down, you are invading personal space!" Hermione snapped out, over her fear as she walked over to grab Harry's ear and tug him down, "What the hell were you doing!"

"Mione!" Harry shouted pulling away and scampering to hide behind Fenir and Remus. Peeking out he was rubbing his sore ear, "I was investigating. What are you doing here?"

"I have no clue what I'm doing here. What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in some extensive training program!" Hermione shouted back which started a complete screaming match between the two, which some how ended with Hermione screaming out, "And that was my last quill!" which had Harry laughing on the floor.

Everyone else was blinking rapidly not sure how to take the argument. The two had been screaming quick words for ten minutes switching up in the middle of one rant to start another and now Harry was loosing it on the floor. Tom stepped down first and reached for Harry's arm, he yelped when the werewolf pup gripped his arm and twisted them so he was on the floor with the wolf sitting on him blinking at him. Then Harry started to laugh again his head falling to Tom's chest as he tried to calm down from this new laughing fit.

"S-sorry," Harry managed as he slowly caught his breath, "Reflexes, so back to what I was doing," leaning down he began to study the face that was slowly turning pink, "Dad you're right. I get closer he turns colors, why is that?"

"Because he – oh wait," Luna started before looking away, "You have to find out on your own big brother," when Harry caught her close she asked, "So what is being a werewolf like? Do you get fleas?"

"Luna, Harry's not a werewolf," Hermione said before everyone else in the room gave her a look saying 'yes-he-is' then her jaw dropped and she thought back, 'Tonight was the full moon should you be moving? Harry go lay down!" gripping his arm she started dragging him out the door only to come in another door to say, "Never mind scary out there, lots of Deatheaters."

"Well in here we have Deatheaters, traitors and the Dark Lord," Harry said motioning to each as he spoke, "Mione let me explain everything before you-" yet she fainted, "Do that," sighing he moved to sit next to Lucius who tugged him close as he yawned, "Do you mind?"

"Go to sleep," Lucius chuckled, which made Harry snuggle to his side before going to sleep. Turning he looked at Remus who was picking Hermione up and then Severus and Moody who had sat down not long after entering the room, "The girls?"

"Harry needs siblings," Luna said looking up answering for the men, "He needs people his own age and your own son doesn't even know about his new cousin. Where is Draco by the way he's about to cause trouble," As if proving her point the blond and his two closest friends came crashing through the ceiling. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sat up first before Draco sat up coughing at the dust.

"Hello boys," Lucius said glancing down at Harry who had slept through the ceiling cave in, "Damn when he's out of it he's out," turning as he heard laughter he saw why his son was staring blankly at him jaw hanging, eyes wide and every one was laughing at the look, "Draco close your mouth before you catch a fly."

Snapping his mouth shut Draco quickly looked around the room, "What's going on?" he asked after taking in the crazy group of people.

"Ferret," Harry said suddenly sitting up at the sound of Draco's voice. Giving a wolfish grin he said, "I forgot you live here," bounding over he was careful to avoid the two curses that Draco's friends shot his way as he pounced on the blond teen knocking him over and flat into the couch, "Guess what, I'm your cousin now!"

"What!" shouted Draco before his face went red as he realized Harry was straddling him and he had been knocked over. "Get off me!" pushing at his arms his eyes went wide when Harry did not budge. As soon as Harry turned his head to show the mark he paled and shrieked.

Harry jumped off him and burrowed into the first person he could which happened to be Tom. Remus and Fenir both slammed their hands over their ears and Lucius threw a silencer at his son then decided to explain, "Draco we saved Harry, he is Fenir and Remus's son now, they are family. Moody is like an Uncle to Harry, Hermione and Luna his sisters, and you will stop shrieking!"

Shaking, Harry looked up at Tom who was pink again, "Hello," getting pushed away he yelped as Tom knocked him into Severus and Moody. The man turned and left the room, glancing at Severus he asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing he's just being a prat," Severus said rolling his eyes before tracing Harry's cheek, "You really should learn not to pounce people just to see their reactions," getting snuggled to he sighed. Harry liked being close to people, it comforted him and made him feel worth love.

"Maybe we should wake Ms. Granger and explain everything at once to all the children," Moody said as he looked around at the four teens who knew nothing of what was going on.


	13. Hidden Puppies

Chapter Thirteen: Hidden Puppies

Once all the teens had calmed down and Tom had come back in the room Harry settled firmly in Fenir's lap with Remus smiling at them. Moody and Severus stood behind the four teens who knew nothing while Luna watched Tom as if she knew something no one else knew. Lucius sat off to Harry's left as if a favorite Uncle claiming his spot next to the youngest child whom he intended to spoil.

Remus spoke up first as Hermione was trying not to have a panic attack, "Hermione just breath I promise you're safe," getting a slow nod he turned to Draco, Theo and Blaise who were all watching Harry with a mix of anger and confusion. He even saw a slight bit of fear, "Now earlier this summer Harry was turned into a werewolf when he was almost killed."

"I turned him, he is my Pup and Remus's pup as we are mates," Fenir said which had Harry laughing, "Shut up you scamp." Getting a face made at him he growled playfully and got a growl in return.

Severus sighed and picked up the story, "Harry is taking no part in the war unless his family is harmed; the Dark Lord has agreed that Harry and his sisters are perfectly fine and can be here when ever they wish."

"When did I agree to that?" Tom asked. He really had no problem with it but he was confused they had never asked him about any of this.

"The night you decided to get Harry drunk," Remus said with a wicked grin. "Did you think we'd not milk that little incident for all it's worth, now hush you." That made Tom look offended and yet the man said nothing as he would rather not have a pissed off werewolf Harry hating him for becoming aroused by him, he'd rather not be called a pervert.

"Boys you'll treat Harry like he's family," Lucius ordered calmly, "He is my nephew and the only person alive able to call me Lucy."

"And me Sevvy," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"You crucioed my ass up to my room when I called you that!" Draco said in shock before Hermione and Luna both smacked him for swearing, "Hey!"

"Don't swear," Hermione snapped, "I don't tolerate it from Harry you best believe I'm not putting up with it from you!"

"Shut up mudblood-" Draco started but before he even got the word 'mudblood' out he was flat on the ground with Harry growling at him. He blinked up at the teen whose eyes looked feral and who seemed to be resisting the urge to kill him.

"Oh yeah," Lucius sad with a sigh, "I forgot to mention that as a werewolf he is very protective of those in his pack, his family. Granger is his sister; best not call her mudblood anymore." Whistling once he got Harry to glance at him, "Come here you mutt," and got an arm full of smiling happy werewolf puppy as Harry jumped to his side to snuggle up to him.

"Now as you all can see Harry is quite capable of taking care of himself, he pranked the entire Order tonight simply as a punishment for a small flesh wound given to Lucius a few days ago," Moody said with a crooked grin, "I have no doubt that he'll be able to take down anyone he sees as a threat to his family. Now Hermione be a good sister and keep him on his toes for me as I can't be here all the time – oh yes I've convinced Albus you and Luna are joining Harry in his training," turning he looked at the three Slytherin teens, "And you three treat him well or I'll just have to come back and curse your sorry asses."

Hermione and the boys were silent for a long time as they were thinking. So Luna turned to Harry, "Have the nargles infested your home yet Harry?" she asked dreamily as if it was the most plausible thing in the world.

"I haven't seen any," Harry said with a grin as he moved from Lucius's side and grabbed her hand to help her up and smile, "Let's go find out," and they flooed away.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked calmly. She was starting to breathe better, starting to see that Harry was safe and cared for and that they were not going to hurt her.

"Well he doesn't live here," Tom said rolling his eyes, "The floo address is Hidden Puppies, Remus changed it on us," that made Hermione stand and the three boys as well it seemed they all wanted to talk to Harry in private. As soon as they were all gone he glanced at the others, "Should we let them be left alone together yet?"

"Probably not," Moody said before yawning. He had been having quite a long day, what with keeping a straight face as Albus was turned into a billy goat, "But I'm just an old man, night," and he flooed home to get some sleep.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Fenir asked as Remus cuddled to his side. Yet suddenly all five men darted towards the floo system knowing the trouble the teens could get into.


	14. Spider Web's

Chapter Fourteen: Spider Webs

What they came upon was a mass attack of feathers, glitter, water balloons, and bright red jelly. Theo stood off to the side with Luna laughing as Hermione and Harry were on one side of the room while Blaise and Draco were on the other side. It seemed the jelly and feathers were coming from Harry and Hermione, and the glitter and water balloons were coming from Draco and Blaise. An all out war was going on.

Grinning Remus dove over to Harry's side and picked the teen up to carry him off upstairs leaving Hermione to fend for herself. A few moments later Lucius and Severus were shielding themselves while trying to find Harry and Remus. Fenrir was laughing his ass off at the mess his house was in and Tom just stared on in shock. This was the second crazy war he had stepped into that Harry was involved in while in this house.

Theo decided to help Hermione out and joined her side so Tom went and sat next to Luna where it seemed to be safe. She smiled at him and said softly so only he heard, "A small spider caught high in the web still needs the web to reach the ground again."

"What does that mean?" Tom asked blinking at her in confusion. He had been told she spoke in riddles and when she just smiled he sighed and sat back to think, '_Who is the spider and what is the web? Obvious it is something pertaining to myself as she spoke to me, so who is my spider?_' As he thought he saw her make the itsy bitsy spider hand symbol and turned to look where her hands were focused. He saw Harry sitting with Remus, Lucius and Severus having tea behind a shield charm.

'_Holy Merlin my spider is Harry_,' he thought suddenly before biting his lip in thought. Glancing at Luna he got a dreamy smile as if she was just waiting for it to click in his mind, "Luna what are the webs?"

"Webs of the heart," Luna said with a grin, it was a hint for him, and she knew he would pick up on her riddle better than most, as he was quite intelligent. This was also a test for him to see if he could understand her just as Harry could.

'_Okay so the heart…an emotion...love_,' Tom said before rubbing his chin in thought, '_So if my spider is Harry and the web is love then her riddle is: A small Harry caught high in the love still needs the love to reach the ground again…_' blinking he stood and left the room to head to the kitchen where he summoned a parchment and quill to start writing his thoughts down.

'_So obviously this is not cracked just yet_,' he thought before going back to thinking over the concept of a web, '_It holds the prey in place while being the spiders home, so that means love is Harry's home?_' scribbling that down he paused as a thought crossed his mind, '_Wait…he never received love before coming here…but maybe she means love in a different way which means the only person he has to base off that is his Uncle…_'

Tom's eyes got wide as he realized what she was talking about, '_Harry is trapped in the web high up afraid of love because of that bastard. He needs to be able to be in a relationship which is the ground and to do that he needs to be able to love someone else in a non family way. In a lovers way_,' glancing over at Luna he saw her smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Tom," Harry said shocking the man at the table. Everyone else was more interested in the current water war going on in the living room to really pay any attention to the two in the kitchen. Sitting down he smiled, "I…thank you."

Blinking Tom tilted his head, "Whatever for?" he asked in confusion, not sure what he did to get the teen to thank him as all he had been doing his whole life is trying to kill him.

"For putting up with me…I know you could have just killed me and been done with it but," a smile touched Harry's face, "You let me keep my family, the only thing I actually want you let me keep it, so thank you," smiling he looked out at the water gun fight that was going on between Remus, Hermione, and Theo on one side while Lucius, Severus and Draco took them on and Blaise was the referee while Luna watched smiling away in her dreamy way.

Watching the teen watch the others Tom noticed two major things. One he could not believe how incredibly innocent Harry seemed, and two he was in love with the teen. Tom could tell Harry needed him to show him the true meaning of the word love, to show him he could be strong for both of them and to take care of him. Never again would he allow anyone to hurt the green eyed teen he claimed as his own. He knew now what Luna had meant with the riddle she gave him and thought simply, '_My precious little spider needs me to weave my own web to help him reach the ground._'


	15. Mating Season

Chapter Fifteen: Mating Season

The next week went by smoothly, the teens visiting each other at the two homes, Harry really wanted to stay at the house they had in Surrey. Luna and Hermione stayed with him and it was common to see the three in Malfoy Manor, or the Slytherin teens in the Surrey house. Tom took to watching Harry interact with the others and soon found himself following the teen from house to house watching him. Luna kept Fenrir and Remus busy every time he took to spending his time watching Harry.

Twitching slightly Harry turned and started towards Tom and the man backed away, slightly taken aback by the teen's fierce look. Looking around he tried to find a place to hide as the teen looked very deadly, stumbling his back hit the wall, "Harry-"

"Don't Harry me, why are you following me?" Harry asked approaching, his voice was a growl revealing his wolf side; he was not enjoying the crazy attention he was receiving from the stalker.

"I just…wanted to…" sighing Tom realized that the wolf in Harry was acting out right now and since he wanted the teen he decided to show whom the dominant of the two was going to be. He narrowed his eyes and started towards the teen that blinked at him in confusion before he began to back away, "I'm just making sure you're not getting into any trouble."

Backing away Harry felt like tucking tail and running, he had not expected Tom to start at him, to show such power in his movements, it made the young werewolf uncomfortable in such close proximity, "I've yet to cause actual trouble…" when his own back hit the wall he tried grappling to the side but Tom's arm shot out blocking his path so he was stuck between the man and the wall.

"How do you like living here Harry?" Tom asked practically purring at Harry as he kept the teen fastened to the wall. He knew the wolf in Harry was drawn to the power he was letting flow around them and he also knew it was frightening Harry slightly, "With your parents?"

Nodding Harry felt his mind swimming in a fog as the power flooded his senses, "It's … nice," when Tom touched his cheek he yelped and jumped away ducking below his arm and rushing up the stairs. The touch had felt like fire running through his veins and he did not think that was a good thing.

Remus and Fenrir found Tom chuckling at something about two minutes later and both could tell their Cub had just been in the room. "He's still a pup," Remus said rolling his eyes, "He does not need to worry about having strong dominants after him, even if our mating season is about to start."

"I'm not even a werewolf," Tom pointed out, before realizing Remus said mating season.

"But your magic is strong, you would be a dominate werewolf if you were turned, and I love my pup I do but he is a submissive, even if he could someday be the Alpha of the Pack," Fenrir said before grinning like mad, "But don't underestimate him, submissive's can kick ass."

"Yes we can," Remus said kissing Fenrir's cheek he chuckled, "I'm going to go talk to Harry, he'll have no idea what just happened."

Harry was pacing his room trying to figure out why Tom's presence had caused such an odd reaction from him, he had no clue why he had become so jumpy so quickly. Turning around he yelped as he smacked into Remus who straightened him, "Hey Remy," curling closer he smiled, "I have a question."

"Does it involve what just happened with Tom?" Remus asked. Getting a nod he moved to sit the pup down and sat across from him, "Harry what exactly did you feel when he touched you?"

"Um…fire," Harry said blinking innocently at his adopted father.

"That is because he is a strong dominate, you my pup, you are a submissive," getting blinked at Remus sighed and hugged Harry's shoulders, "Werewolves have seasonal mating times, every three months, the next one starts soon and as such you will be chased after by-"

"Mating season! I'm just a pup," Harry interrupted looking startled, "And Tom's not even a werewolf," he pointed out.

"Not all dominates are werewolves, and yes you're still a pup of the Pack but you are old enough for mates to be looking at you," Remus explained. Seeing Harry whimper and curl into him he sighed, "No potential mate will be able to harm you as they would have to go through me and Fenrir first," getting a small sound he held tight to his son, "during the next full moon the unmated of our Pack will be very interested in you, some for your power, some for your position as Alpha's son, and even some for just the sex…you don't have to mate with anyone, until you yourself are ready."

By the time Fenrir found his family, Harry was curled around Remus asleep while Remus leaned against the headboard petting the teen's hair, "How is he?"

"He's scared, he doesn't want people trying to mate him and can you blame him…" Remus said. Neither had forgotten about what Vernon Dursley had done to their Pup.

"Tom wants to know if he can run with us next full moon, to keep others away from Harry," Fenrir said softly, "His animagus form is amazingly a panther." Getting a shrug he sighed, "Tom won't hurt him, and won't pressure him…"

"It's not our choice," Remus said. He knew power wise Tom was the best mate Harry could have and knew that Tom would not harm the fragile pup. "Harry isn't ready for a mate and I'm not really happy that he will have to put up with the craziness of it all his second moon…but…we can keep him safe…right?"

"Of course," Fenrir whispered.


	16. Druggie Luna

Chapter Sixteen: Druggie Luna

Harry laughed a few weeks later as Draco and Luna had a conversation with each other that no one else could understand, they sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manor while Hermione did research upstairs in the library. She had actually kicked the three out because of the noise, they were all hanging out today as there was a raid and Fenrir had to leave, as did Severus, and Lucius. Tom was leading the raid, and the only adults in the Manor were Remus and Narcissa who were having tea.

"Then nargles and bunnies mate," Luna said dreamily.

"And that's were gremlins come from," Draco finished, he was a bit dizzy as Luna had given him some herbal tea that she drank all the time, Harry refused to drink it as he knew there were dizzying side effects, "I want a pumpkin."

"And toast," Luna added hugging the other blond, the two burst into laughter and Harry choked he was laughing so hard, "Breath little brother."

"I'm not little," Harry said pouting, getting Draco to smile he began to laugh again, "Oh Merlin Draco your so high," standing he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, "I'll be right back," going into the sitting room were the adults were he sat next to Remus, "Luna made some more tea and gave some to Draco-"

"Ah!" Remus shouted darting away he knew the tea had the effect to cause normal people to act like Luna, there was nothing illegal about it but the family had taken to calling it a Luna high, because people acted crazy.

"Hello Harry dear," Narcissa said smiling, "How have you been?" she liked her nephew he was sweet and had rather grand manners, she also knew he was trying to overcome what had happened to him by being with his family, the people who loved him.

"I'm great and you?" Harry asked smiling back, the two were quite close even if no one but them could see it; she had taken up the role of a motherly figure in his life. He had two fathers, and a lot of Uncles but he had no mother and she was his only Aunt.

"Perfect, now have the nightmares stopped yet?" getting a nod she smiled, "That's good."

"I hope they come home soon," Harry said whimpering, softly as he thought of his father being out in danger, then suddenly he growled, "If even one hair is out of place on any of them I will rip some one apart," he was showing his viciously protective side again.

"I'm sure they'll be fine sweet heart, and if not I know you'll get revenge for them," she handed him a sandwich to keep him content for a bit. However, the teen took a single bite before the apparation alerts went off, they were returning from the battle. Both were up an moving towards the Meeting room quickly, Narcissa went straight to Lucius while Harry went to Fenrir.

A horrific growl came from Harry when he saw Severus sporting some nasty cuts, "Who?" he asked out, not happy at all that his Uncle was harmed in such a way.

"The Weasley boy," Severus said being unclear for the sole purpose of keeping Harry from going into a killing rage.

"Dad!" Harry snapped turning to look at the other werewolf, "Who hurt him!"

"Ron," Fenrir answered knowing that his pup would not stop until he knew who had harmed his Uncle in such a way.

The Deatheaters had gotten use to Harry, they still did not know everything, and they just knew that he was protective of some of them and called Fenrir Dad. So when the teen suddenly went eerily calm they all watched him for a long moment, before the teen moved and sat on Tom's lap to lean in and whisper to him about something. Fenrir smirked as he saw the man's protective arm sidled around his pup's waist as they spoke back and forth in hushed tones. When Harry hugged the other man and jumped off his lap smiling and leaving they all blinked at him.

"What did you two plan?" Severus asked after a moment, Narcissa had come over to heal him up and she smacked his arm and tsked as he moved.

"He just asked for permission to use some of my personal books to find proper punishment for his once best friend," Tom said easily, "So I told him the password to my rooms."

Fenrir quirked an eyebrow at the man knowing that his pup could be in the others room at any given time did not give him a good feeling as he could not go help him if he was in danger. Getting a smirk he knew Tom knew what his worries were and had set it up so he could have some alone time with the teen without the worry of interruption.

After the meeting Tom headed up to his bedroom and found Harry sitting on his bed reading a book on long distant curses to bring down an enemy. The teen looked up and smiled at him sweetly, when those green eyes became bright he got a smirk and moved to sit behind him, "What are you reading?" he asked trying to gently move the teen into a deeper relationship with him then the friendship one they had created.

"Distant Curse for the Wrongly Accused," Harry said before closing the book and rolling to look at him getting smiled at he grinned softly, "Thanks for letting me I here Dad told me you like your privacy."

"Any time," Tom said before moving a bit more to take the book and open it to show Harry a relatively legal curse, "This will cause him to feel as if he has been killed a thousand times for a week every time he tries to sleep."

"Oh that's perfect," Harry said smiling before biting his lip and reading the spell, "It seems easy enough…" pausing he looked up at him, "Um…are you running with us in a few days?"

"Yes I am," Tom said calmly, "Your parents will need help keeping the dominate males from trying to take advantage of you so I'm your guard panther for that night."

"Thank you," Harry said looking down, he was feeling submissive again as Tom's magical aura fell over him, shifting slightly he lifted his eyes and got a slight grin.

"Your welcome Harry," Tom said reaching down he tucked some dark hair behind the teen's ear and then said, "Someone had to protect your virtuous wolf form for you after all," he teased trying to ease the teen out of the submissive behavior and feel comfortable.

"So you're playing my knight in shining armor?" Harry teased back which got Tom to puff up as if he were a white knight in shining, "Prat," hitting him playfully got him pulled close so Tom could tickle him, "Ah! Tom!" laughed Harry wiggling around trying to get away from the others tickling fingers he relaxed against the other as he was let go so he could breath again.

"Dinner!" came a shout from downstairs causing the two to head towards the door for their meal, Harry was feeling better while Tom knew he would never tire of the teen.


	17. Kidnapped

Chapter Seventeen: Kidnapped

When the next full moon came about Harry was lying in the grass waiting for the moonrise with Remus and Fenrir sitting next to him. The three were in their boxers waiting; they were only a mile from the Pack so Harry could meet everyone else. Tom sat off to the side watching as the three men nudged each other, he knew better then to approach them right away. As they would be more wolves then human at first and he would have to be careful.

Harry closed his eyes as the transformation took place, he could feel his pain ripping through him until he was almost panting but when it was done he was in his wolf form and just lay down to wait for his parents. Feeling gentle licking at his back he rolled onto his stomach and batted Remus's snout playfully. Tom turned panther instantly to reduce the chance of them killing him and gazed at the amazingly black werewolf, the teen was playful.

Fenrir could smell the others approaching and lifted his head to howl out in warning that their Alpha would not put up with anyone messing with his cub. When Harry spotted Tom he sniffed and recognized the scent instantly and bound over to tackle the panther and lick his head playfully. Tom chuckled in his mind as he was turned into a toy for the teen that seemed to find him a suitable playmate.

Werewolves came around, some in couples and some not, the single ones were eyeing the cub most with hunger some with interest. Another submissive was the first to pad over to the cub; he lay next to the teen and watched him play happily. The panther broke away and shook out his fur, a large male reared up and howled out warningly as no one knew the large feline and they did not trust it with the cub. Yet Harry's snarl had the others tilting their heads in wonder as to why the cub was protecting the intruder.

Pouncing and nipping Tom on the ear Harry darted away and was chased around as they played. For the first hour of nightfall he played a game of tag with the teen and then Harry moved to sit next to his parents dutifully as Fenrir and Remus introduced Harry to the Pack members. Jazz and Addie came over and Addie moved to lick Harry's face fondly while Jazz gazed the small cub over.

Werewolves who were not compatible with their mates could seek out an extra body to bed and that is exactly what Jazz was thinking of doing to Harry, yet as soon as his scent turned slightly alluring to try and lure the submissive over Harry growled and backed away fur flat in anger. Getting a nudge from Tom he glanced up and smiled in his happy cub way. Nuzzling his face into the soft black fur of the panther Harry lay down to relax away from the insanity of the males trying to lure him out.

Fenrir licked Remus on the neck in a claiming way and they shared a smile as they realized that Tom was the right one for Harry as his touch alone was calming, they were also proud that their cub did not fall easily into the scent tricks some of the older dominates were attempting on him. They went to watching their Pack mates split into couples and vanish into private areas for some mating and they shared a look before glancing at Harry. Deciding he was safe enough with Tom and Addie watching him they went to find a private area to be alone.

It was then that the other Alpha made his move; he had hidden amongst the trees when he heard that Fenrir's son was coming to his first mating season he knew he would take the teen. The wolf in him craved the human form of the boy as much as the lithe wolf form he had. The guard panther he had would be a nice snack for them after their mating. Approaching silently he waited until Addie was licking Tom's head before snatching the cub by the scruff of his neck he felt him go limp and his Pack attacked the boy's guards as he dragged him off.

Fenrir and Remus both heard the howls from Addie and knew Harry was in trouble, taking off they found a full out battle between Pack's and could not see their cub anywhere. Tom was barreling under the clawing paws and snapping jaws to follow a distant shape. They recognized the shape as a werewolf carrying another by the neck a sure fine way to immobilize them at such a tender age. Following the panther they were both shocked when they had trouble keeping up with the feline who was not wasting time as he chased down Harry's kidnapper.

Getting practically tossed into a cave Harry skidded along the stone floor before smacking into the far wall and stunning himself for a moment, hearing what sounded like rocks falling he turned to see the other werewolf had placed a boulder in front of the entrance. Glancing around he tried to take in the situation, before howling out hoping his parents could hear him. When the other neared him he hunched back in a snarl, he could smell what the man wanted to do to him and he did not like it one bit.

Finding a small ledge he slide his small form under it and curled into himself to be as far from him as humanely possible. Ye the other seemed to have planned for him to be so angry because a ball of some sort was knocked under the ledge and Harry felt his eyes dropping closed at the sweet scent. Swaying he splayed out and felt the others jaw grip his leg and pull him out to nuzzle his neck. Growling out slightly as the sweet scent started to fade he kicked up and heard a growl before he was pinned flat and the other tried to get him to submit but he kept wiggling and ignoring the soft nips, which were meant to be of affection.

The struggle lasted through the night and Harry could feel the strength ebbing away in waves as the sun came up, he was once again a human and small unable to fight the man who sat across his hips passively. Panting from the efforts of keeping himself from being raped again Harry felt very tired and tried to fight off the sleep.

"It's alight sweet little cub I won't harm you, wouldn't do for my future mate to hate me because I forced myself," purred the man before sleep pulled Harry into its embrace.


	18. Knight

Chapter Eighteen: Knight

Fenrir and Remus did not care they were naked as they searched for their son, but Tom did so he charmed pants on the two and they continued the search as humans. When suddenly a loud explosion was heard they came upon an opening and peered inside, there stood a naked Harry yelling at the man who had taken him captive. The man had a red slap mark to the face and Remus tilted his head some more, as he realized the man had tried to slip Harry a lust potion and the teen had caught on obviously not impressed and was letting him have it as it was.

"You bloody bastard if you can't even attempt to woe me like a decent man then what the fuck makes you think you would be a proper dominate for me! Hell you can't even make a bloody lust potion right you stupid son of a bitch! The color is wrong, you are no where worthy enough to be my pack mate let alone my mate," Harry snapped out his magic crackling around the cave before he yelped as the man suddenly got to his feet and pinned him to the stone wall, "Geh!"

"Magically I might not be stronger then you cub but I am physically, and as long as I keep your pretty little mouth occupied you can't curse me," and with that he went to kiss the teen but froze suddenly and then fell to the floor holding his groin, "You demon!"

"Brought it upon yourself," Harry snapped before hearing laughter, turning he saw Fenrir laughing his ass off, "Dad!"

"Oh Merlin what did you do to him Pup?" Fenrir asked as Tom levitated the boulder out of the way and instantly charmed clothes on Harry.

"Something Hermione said she did to Ron when he was being a prat, at the time I thought 'Ow I could never do that to another guy' but hey it worked," getting hugged close by his parents he felt them nudging his neck looking to see if he had been claimed, "No worries."

Tom felt Harry suddenly snuggle to his chest and glanced down at the teen, "Wha…"

"I'm exhausted carry me," Harry pouted, "Dad and Moony can't do it as they should be resting as well," getting picked up he promptly passed out in the others arms. The next time he awoke he was in a large bed he recognized as Tom's and simply sat up to see the man sitting on the foot of the bed watching him, "Hello."

"You know when I said I'd be your knight in shining armor I didn't actually mean for you to get yourself kidnapped right?" Tom teased which got Harry to smile then topple into him as he got hugged, holding the small form close Tom breathed in his scent and was pleased to say the smell of the cave was completely gone from his little werewolf.

"I'm sorry but I had to test my hero," Harry teased right back before looking up he was a breath away from Tom's face and a smile touched his face, "Hmm you have become a hero in a way you realize."

"And here I thought that was your job," Tom all but whispered as to not break the moment. As soon as he saw Harry's body relax some more he moved so their lips were barely touching and asked, "May I?" his answer came when Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he connected their lips.

A knock ruined their first kiss as Hermione's voice called, "Stop molesting my brother and get out here! Dumbledore got wind of no such training program and is searching for us again!"

Turning Harry threw a book, which he got from nowhere at the door and shouted, "Mione I was not being molested!"

"Did he kiss you like Luna said he would?" Hermione asked her voice a little to loud for their liking.

"Yeah so shut up!" Harry snapped throwing another book.

"Did you kiss back?" came Fenrir's voice it seemed he had heard everything.

Turning red Harry glanced at Tom and got pulled close and kissed again, pulling back he practically whimpered out, "But my dad-" and yet those sinful lips cut off his protest again. He was carefully held to Tom's chest as the other man gently explored his mouth with a few teasing touches on Harry's back and sides. Pulling apart he felt a rush of color spread across his cheeks, "Tom?"

"I like you," Tom said softly kissing Harry's hand, "If you give me a chance I might be able to help you heal," getting a small smile and nod he closed his eyes and placed a kiss to Harry's hand again, "I'll be sweet I promise."

"Open This Door Before I Rip It Down!" Fenrir and Remus shouted together they had not heard any noise from Harry and were beginning to get worried, when the door opened and Harry peeked at them from behind Tom they both smiled when they saw the small blush on their son's cheeks.

"See told you Luna said it would be alright," Hermione said before turning and walking away, "We need to leave he's sending people this way."

"Where is Moody?" Harry asked scampering after his sister in all but blood, "Is he alright?"

"You be good to him," Fenrir growled threateningly, "He's the only Cub we have and we'll not think twice about ripping you apart should he get hurt."

"I'd never hurt him," Tom growled back before his eyes followed Harry's form down the hallway towards where Luna was waiting, the teenagers had to get out of the Manor before Dumbledore showed up, he began to follow knowing he had to also be scarce or else Lucius would get in a hell of a lot of trouble. Sending out a warning through the mark he caught up to Harry and got a small smile aimed his way, "We can hide out in Slytherin Manor."

"Sounds nice," Harry said before smiling, "But I was thinking of going home for a few days, Luna and Hermione have spent very little time at home."

"Alright, can I have a good bye kiss?" Tom asked getting a small peck on the lips he smiled and traced Harry's cheek, "I'll see you soon," getting a smile aimed his way he took off, he had a lot of work to do to make it seem like someone polyjuiced into Moody and kidnapped the teens.


	19. First Taste of Blood

Chapter 19: First Taste of Blood

Dumbledore was so confused during the next week as sightings for Harry and the others were reported from all over Europe, he even got a report of Harry being a werewolf which made him laugh himself silly. These rumors were being spread by the teens and Fenrir, to the much disapproving Remus's sighs. Andy haired werewolf was currently watching as Harry did cartwheels in Diagon alley with Draco and Luna doing a handstand, they had a group of people staring at them and he was waiting for the noise which would signal that Dumbledore had heard of them being there.

A pop made Remus jerk up and spin around trying to locate who had apparated, spotting Dumbledore and about six Order Members he turned to see that the teen's had not noticed and were still playing around, tilting his head he howled out something he never did in public or in human form but it got Harry's attention. That made the small teen dart his way to tackle into him like the happy puppy he was, Draco and Luna following laughing at Harry's antics.

"He's here," Remus informed the teens and the three held onto him and Harry as their portkey started to activate, yet right before they vanished a sharp tug had Harry falling away from them but it was too late as they were whisked away. The last thing the others saw was Harry flipping over the one who grabbed him and jump at them but he missed the portkey by about a second.

Landing in Slytherin Castle Remus began to swear so loudly that everyone else came running, spotting Fenrir he darted into his arms, "Harry's gone," he whimpered before breaking into tears, then he screamed and his magic lashed out breaking the windows, "He took my cub!"

"Pup," Fenrir felt the wolf in his claw to the top of his mind and he let it, it seemed Remus was doing the same thing and the others backed away as they knew werewolves in parent mode were a dangerous thing, howling Fenrir began to morph and with a howl Remus joined him.

"Upstairs," Draco said and the others nodded running that way, the only one to stay was Tom who changed into a panther and chased after the two crazed creatures knowing they would need help in getting his mate to be back from the old man.

Meanwhile Harry ran through the streets of London flipping over people and benches and jumping on moving cars to get away from those tracking him, they were slower than him but they were also a larger number and he was having trouble avoiding every single person. Pressing himself into an alley he found his back to a wall as the others started for him, the wolf in him was panicking as it knew that these men were dangerous and his parents were nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore watched as Harry's eyes darted back and forth trying to find an exit, stepping closer those green eyes focused on him and Harry snarled, "Harry my boy, what has gotten into you?" he asked knowing he had to get the teen to calm down.

Yet as he went to take another step Kingsley grabbed his arm, "Albus he's a werewolf, the rumors were true," the man said watching Harry begin to pace he asked the teen, "Who is your Alpha?"

"I have no Alpha," Harry snarled out before leaping up and grabbing a window sill about two stories up, yet before he could pull himself up a spell collided with his back and he fell to the ground landing on his hunches he growled out and crouched back in a pouncing position should anyone get closer.

"Harry we only want to help," Molly Weasley said softly, yet when he bared his fangs she flinched back, "He's rabid," that made Harry barrel towards them she screamed and jumped out of the way, yet one man tried grabbing the teen and got bit on the throat as he tackled the teen down, "He's killing him!"

Dumbledore apparated the group to Hogwarts were Harry released the dying man and started a dead sprint for the forest yet wards blasted him back and he landed on his back about twenty feet from the others, "Molly you have to realize Harry was probably brainwashed by the wolf that bit him, he needs are help to find who he really is again."

Flipping up Harry spun around to face the group who were slowly trying to approach him yet he would lunge at the them and they would jump back, "I have not been brainwashed you old coot," he snarled as he began a pacing that made them realize he was literally a caged wolf, he saw Ginny peeking around her mother and a sadistic smirk crossed his face before he howled and jumped over Molly to pin Ginny flat to the ground. Sensing wands turn on him he flipped up with his sharp nails at her throat and her in front of him, "I have no problem killing her now drop the wards and let me go home."

"You wouldn't kill Ginny, you risked your life to save her once remember," Dumbledore said starting forward yet he stopped when Harry tightened his grip on her throat and blood seeped out from around his fingers, "Think this through, you've killed one man already, I can get you off the hook for that but an innocent child?"

"I'd rather rot in prison then be your pawn," Harry snarled yet a thundering of paws on the ground made him drop Ginny and a smile break across his face, that is before he turned sharp eyes on Dumbledore, "Oh you're so dead now, have you ever wondered what happened when a werewolf couple loses their cub?"

"What are you-" Dumbledore started to ask before he heard the howls, the entire group turned to see two angry transformed werewolves tearing at the wards, and one panther sitting calmly, "They can't possibly be…it's the middle of the day and not even close to the full moon."

"You took me," Harry said with a chuckle, "My parents don't seem very happy," yet a gasp left his mouth as Ginny stabbed him in the leg, kicking her in the jaw he heard a satisfying snap as her neck broke, "Little bitch that hurts!"

"Ginny!" Molly screamed in horror before throwing a spell at the werewolf teen who looked up just in time to see the sickly red light slam into his chest, as a howl of pain left Harry she did not see the panther transform in Tom Riddle, nor did she notice the wards snapping in half. The next thing she knew was a werewolf was tearing into her side and another was barreling towards the shaking teenager, "AH!" she screamed as she was turned into a bloody mass of crying and convulsing flesh.

Dumbledore saw Tom and narrowed his eyes, before saying to the group, "Kill the mutts and him."


	20. Battle Panic Kisses

Chapter Twenty:

Fenrir killed Molly while Remus got between his Cub and the danger or in other words the wizards who were now shooting to kill. Tom shot a spell at Dumbledore, who simply apparated away, the old man was willing to leave everyone else to their deaths. Rolling to his side Harry as a spell was shot at them; he was lifted up by Remus and settled on a ledge where the spell had shattered the wall. Getting nudged he dropped down and hid behind the wall knowing his parents were trying to keep him safe. Spells slammed into the wall but none caused the same damage as the one that destroyed the wall and he crawled along hiding in alcoves and in the shadows avoiding the battle so his parents could focus.

Tom managed to stun most the other side so he could question them later, those who resisted more so then the others were torn limb from limb by the angry werewolves. Once the threats were handled Fenrir and Remus both turned human, Tom charmed pants on them, again, and Harry peeked out from his hiding place carefully so as to not get a surprise attack. The teen noticed his parents were bruised but not bleeding and Tom simply had a few small scratches and a cut on his arms, where some spells grazed him. But a simple healing spell calmed Harry's racing heart and Tom was all better.

"Cub!" Fenrir and Remus called rushing over, they held their son close and he snuggled even closer, this was their way of feeling like he was once again safe from danger. Remus checked the wound on Harry's leg while Fenrir wiped at the blood on his face and neck from him killing that man, "You're such a messy child," Fenrir chuckled while Remus healed the gash so Harry was top notch again as well.

Licking his lips Harry shrugged, "What can I say I learned from you," and then he got tickled for that comment. Laughing he threw his head back but just got tickled even more, relaxing into his Father's arms after the tickling stopped he was lifted and carried home, where they would never let him leave their sight again.

Once Harry was sleeping with Remus at his side Fenrir and Tom watched before both went back to their own rooms, Fenrir knew his mate would be back at his side in a few days. But his submissive needed to be with their Cub, to make sure he was still alright, since Remus was more of the mothering type Fenrir knew his son would be fine. And Tom knew Harry was safe in the arms of his other Dad and that none of them would let Harry get hurt again.

Remus freaked out when he saw Harry was missing the next morning, his scream woke Fenrir and Tom and they both rushed in the room to see Remus holding the bed over his head before dropping it then turning to look under a shoe. The man ran all over the room even going so far as to shift Fenrir out of the way to see if Harry was hiding there. The other two men glanced at the adjoining bathroom door and saw the steam, but they allowed Remus to have his freak out.

"Oh Merlin he's gone, I lost him," Remus cried out dropping to the floor he felt horrible.

Peeking out the door Harry asked, "Lost who?" he had heard Remus moving everything around and then his mental breakdown and was curious as to what had set him off so early in the morning.

"I lost you," Remus said before pausing and glancing at Harry who came walking out in clean clothes and drying his hair with a towel, "You…were in the shower?" getting a nod he laughed out nervously, "I knew that…yep, knew it all along."

"Sure you did," Fenrir teased, which only got Remus to blush pink, "Come now Pup, your friends are waiting to fuss over you like any good siblings," and lead Harry away, Remus scurrying to keep up and Tom walking at his own pace. They knew Fenrir was going to leave Harry with the other teens so they could question and torture those who had taken the precious Cub away from them.

"Can we all have breakfast first? I want to push off he touching and hugging as long as possible," getting a nod Harry smiled then asked, "Think Severus will give me a few hours worth of lessons? He doesn't let the others in during lessons, says it distracts me and that my work suffers."

"You want to go to class today?" Remus asked bewildered, normally Harry avoided his classes, getting a nod he smiled, "We'll ask at breakfast, and do you want to work n anything besides your Potions?" another nod, "All your lessons including History?" again Harry nodded, he seemed determined to study and avoid his friends, "Alright but if you start feeling tired you are to stop immediately."

"I promise," Harry said which got him kissed on the forehead by both his parents, once alone with Tom in the hallway he was pulled close and a fleeting kiss touched his lips as if afraid that Harry was not real. When the teen did not vanish he drew him even closer and kissed him for all he was worth.


	21. New Friends or New Foes

Twenty One: New Friends or New Foes

During lessons Harry kept zoning out he was regretting his decision to be studious, when Fenrir popped his head into the classroom he grinned, "Hey Dad what's up?" he asked hoping for something to be going n so he could change his mind, what did they expect of him he was just a teenager.

"Well you remember the wolf that tried mating you by force?" Fenrir asked, getting a nod he grinned, "Well he's dead, however some weird guy kidnapped a Pup from his Pack. A small docile male around your age, and his half sister was taken also she's not a werewolf though," getting blinked at he grinned even more, "Wanna go on a rescue mission with me and Remus?"

"Can I?" Harry asked Severus knowing he had to have permission if he wanted to leave, if he just left the man would double his work load getting a nod he grinned and bounced up to hug Severus tight, "Thank you so much!"

"Make sure you at least practice avoidance techniques, and try not to get kidnapped," Severus said getting a nod and another hug he watched the teen bounce off with Fenrir.

Remus caught Harry close as they began their trip to the Mountains were the two were being held captive, they both knew the reason Fenrir was doing this was because any werewolf in need would find a helping hand with the Alpha male. So they travelled for about two days before actually finding the entrance to a creepy looking cave.

"Is this our destination?" Harry asked sniffing around the cave he could smell blood and it sort of freaked him out, werewolf, vampire, elf, nymph and even human blood was all over the place, "What is this place?"

"Well from what Addie told me the man who took the Pup captures those who smell interesting and slowly feasts upon them, meaning we should be really careful," Fenrir said he knew Harry was missing Tom and the other Pack members but knew he wanted the adventure of everything. "Not really sure what has them but I do know he's a nut case, so Harry stay behind me at all times understand?"

"Yes Dad," Harry whispered before they started into the cave, it was thrilling to be doing something so dangerous and yet know he would not be harmed since his parents were with him. They watched a large sluggish beast, which was chewing on what looked to be a rib cage slobber past into a different opening and he almost vomited at the smell of the beast.

Fenrir lifted Harry onto his back and carried the Pup around a boulder and through a bloody mess that coated the cave floor, Remus following as well. Harry knew he had been picked up because he would have slipped in all that blood. They crept along the back wall and slipped inside a medium sized hole which had cages lined up and haphazardly thrown everywhere. Getting set down they split up and searched for the missing teens or anyone really.

Remus was the first to find someone, a small girl lay in the back of a cage, her clothes and hair were matted with dirt and blood so it was difficult to tell her features. Picking the lock he slipped in and picked her up carefully, not sure if this was the werewolf's sister or not. He crept towards where he knew Harry was and found him and Fenrir working on a triple locked cell, setting the girl down carefully he went over to help.

The male was in close to the same condition and both were barely breathing, Fenrir carried the male while Remus scooped the young girl into her arms. Harry had a bunny in his arms which for some odd reason had been in a cage next to the young werewolf. They had made it about half way out when the large beast came across them, squeaking as it charged at him Harry jumped sideways and the stupid thing impaled itself on a jagged rock sticking out from the side.

"Well that seemed kind of anti climatic," Harry said before a rock fell and hit him on the head, the cave was crumbling around them, "Ow!" holding his head he ran for the entrance, along with his parents and the rescued teenagers. Once outside he sat down and rubbed his head, the bunny jumping up to sit on his head, "So we headed home now?"

"Yeah, we just need to make sure these two will survive the trip," Remus said smiling at the cub who grinned up at him. This trip so far had been a good family bonding moment, they had taught Harry about hunting and how to travel long distances in short amounts of time. It was a true family adventure, and they were all happy to be going home, especially Harry who wanted to curl up with his love. Hopefully he had just helped rescue two new friends and not to new enemies, no one was sure how they would react.


	22. Plot Thickens

Twenty Two: Plot Thickens

When Hermione, Luna and Draco saw Harry come home with a rabbit on his head they blinked at him before seeing the two being carried. Before they could ask what was going on the group was up the stairs and the three teens were left blinking in confusion. Tom was pacing his study when Harry darted in and tackled him over, holding the small werewolf close he went to kiss him but was kicked in the face by a rabbit.

Meanwhile Severus was examining the two unconscious teens; the boy had been attacked more so then the girl, it seemed to be that he was protecting her when the beast took them. The girl had a broken arm, easily healed and they were both partially dehydrated and had multiple scratches along their bodies. After getting them healed and cleaned with a few simple cleaning charms they left the two alone so everyone could check in on each other.

Remus and Fenrir wanted some alone time and went to their home, while Severus and Lucius found Harry laughing on the study floor while Tom ran away from a rabbit which kept hopping at him and bouncing off his legs. Hermione and Draco headed upstairs while Luna curled up in front of the fire to take a nap, when they saw Tom being attacked they laughed as well.

"Someone get this crazy rabbit away from me," Tom screamed running away as the rabbit seemed to chase him.

In the bedroom the two teens were waking up, they instantly darted over and hugged each other checking for wounds before slipping from the room. The male hid the girl behind him as they crept along the gorgeous hallways and down a flight of marble steps, coming across a small sleeping blond girl they both blinked down at her since she slept on the floor. Seeing pictures they went to the mantel to try and figure out where they were, the pictures of a blond family made them realize they were in Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy was well known throughout the magical world and that was without a doubt his picture.

"Haruki are we in trouble?" asked the girl eyes wide in fear, they knew Malfoy's were Deatheaters and blood purist and they were not pureblood wizards, they were not even wizards at all.

"Not at all," said the small blond girl, when they looked at her she smiled brightly, "So…you two hungry?" standing up she elad them to the kitchen, the girl bouncing at the prospect of food and the boy foolowing simply to keep the other safe.

Tom ran past the kitchen screaming and the rabbit stopped chasing him to jump up onto Haruki's lap happily. Falling to the ground Tom took deep breaths before rolling over and glaring at the rabbit, that is when he noticed the two new teens. The girl had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she stood tall and seemed like some sort of athlete. The boy was different, he had light brown hair and almost black eyes with amber swirls, which made him realize the boy was the werewolf.

"Is that crazy rabbit yours?" Tom asked sitting up stepping into the room he went to say something else but Luna put a brownie in his mouth.

"It's a cute rabbit and don't you have my brother to molest?" Luna asked poking him in the chest, "Go be a good molester!" and she pushed him from the room.

"Molester?" Haruki asked pulling the dark haired girl behind him, "What is this place?"

"Luna?" Harry called running into the room grinning, "You have brown – hey you two woke up, hi I'm Harry, and wow you two are tall," he stood about 5'7" and the girl was about 5'8" the boy 6'2", "Have you tried the brownies?"

"Not yet," the girl said before smiling and bouncing over to Harry, "I'm Hanako, and can I put you in a sort of bad boy outfit, you would look so adorable."

"I suggest running," Haruki said calmly while tasting one of the brownies, "Not bad."

"Cub?" Fenrir popped his head in the room and watched as the boy dragged the girl behind him again and growled low, "Oh, hello no need to get defensive," turning his attention abck to his son he grinned and asked, "Think Remus will be mad that I left him tied up at home?"

"Dad!" Harry said smacking his hand against his forehead, "He's going to kill you, go untie him now!" and pushed him towards the door before getting flipped and held upside down and he squeaked, "Dad stop it!"

"But I did it so we could have fun, let's go hunting, he doesn't like it as much as we do," Fenrir said getting a huff he settled Harry on his feet, "Please say we can go, please? It's fun, I promise the first kill is yours, maybe we can hunt…is that the rabbit Tom was complaining about?" getting a nod he began to laugh himself silly.

"Yep, your insane," Harry said blinking at the other man before turning and smiling at Haruki and Hanako, "So how did you two get in that slimy cave anyways?"

"Some old man traded us to that beast for information on something called the soul mirror," Haruki said before shifting slightly, "Your Greyback's son?" getting a nod he looked the teen over before seeing the famous scar, "Your Harry Potter and you're alpha is Fenrir Greyback the Deatheater?" another nod, "So…who got us out of that place?"

"We did, me, Dad and Dad's mate Remus, we got you guys because Dad has this thing against leaving young werewolves alone," Harry said before shifting slightly, "What did the old man look like?"

"It was that old man who is in the papers and news a lot, um…Albus Dumbledore I think," Hanako said which made Fenrir stop laughing and Harry freeze, Luna even dropped her brownie.


	23. Soul Mirror

Twenty Three: Soul Mirror

Hanako and Haruki were sitting in the Pack home with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Theo and Blaise. The adults had put the teenagers there since they could keep an eye on them, since Hanako admitted to being a fire nymph newly changed, they got their powers around sixteen. Haruki was her twin brother, but since he was bitten at six he never got the nymph powers and instead became a werewolf.

So now they had two werewolves, a fire nymph, two witches and three wizards in the house playng a game of poker while the adults held a meeting at Malfoy Manor. The entrances were charmed so should an outsider pass through the door an alarm would go up and the teens would be port keyed automatically to the Manor.

Yet the port key would only work if the house was allowing magic out, since Dumbledore was wary of werewolves now since Harry was one and Remus had vanished soon after visiting the house he had locked it down so magic could not exit. He did not plan it, he did not know the teen's were inside when he locked it down. However when he broke into the house to investigate he did not expect to find the teens, and the teens had not been expecting him. When a stunner went off and struck Hermione in the chest Harry and Haruki growled while each grabbed a girl. Haruki grabbed Hanako and dashed upstairs, Harry grabbed up Hermione and the others scattered hiding in places to be safe.

Setting Hermione down once in a completely different room he slipped out the door, safe in knowing she was hidden. Yet when he sniffed the air and knew Dumbledore was around the corner he was getting ready to pounce, however as soon as he came around the corner he was staring at his own reflection in a silver mirror.

Draco and Haruki had done research and knew the glowing mirror would steal souls and with the souls came powers, and they could both see Harry's eyes go hazy as the mirror took effect. Luna managed to get a message through the floo, it was a small scrap of paper tied to Haruki and Hanako's rabbit Momo, and since Momo was so small the magic blocking wards did not notice the rabbit passing through the wards.

"We have to get him to look away," Draco said to his friends, Haruki was saying the same to Hanako, yet none of them knew just how strong the mirror was and they all heard the thud. Haruki and Hanako were watching from the secret hole in the second floor ceiling, and Draco and his friends were hidden in the living room.

Harry's body hit the ground with a hard thud and the group watched as the magic was drained from him, Dumbledore kept the mirror focused on the teen so in his weakened state Harry was still being drained.

"Cub!" Fenrir screamed charging from the floo and tackling Dumbledore over, yet the mirror got turned on him, "Uh," and he froze as it took effect.

"What is that thing?" Tom asked coming out of the floo as well, yet he saw Harry laying on the floor, eyes wide open and unblinking, "Harry!" darting over he checked for a pulse, "Come on baby snap out of it," he said trying to rouse his love.

"The goat was taking his soul," Draco said and everyone in the room turned their wands on Dumbledore, "He's stealing Fenrir's as well!"

Tom was enraged that he simply took the mirror and went to smash it hoping that would release Harry's soul, yet Hanako dropped down and caught it close, "Let me destroy that!" he screamed, yet flames sprung up around her body and he jumped back startled.

"If you destroy it then their souls will pass on, we need to give them their souls back first," Hanako said snuggling back in Haruki who had dropped down with her, "We need to get out of here in case he has back up."

Tom and Remus were both enraged because their mates were taken from them, well Remus's mate, Tom's boyfriend, and they both growled at Dumbledore who was now bound and stuck with no way out since his own spell disallowed magic from leaving the area. It was Remus who threatened him, "You will pay for harming my family!" and he carried Harry out of the house, Tom stunned Dumbledore and bound him and also kicked him a few times before dragging him outside.

Once the entire group was to an apparition point they all went back to Malfoy Manor where Dumbledore was tossed in a cell blocking any magic use. Tom curled up around Harry while Remus curled around Fenrir. The teens were doing research while Lucius and Severus tried to figure out the mirror by torturing Dumbledore for information.


	24. Hope

Twenty Four: Hope

Two days later and Dumbledore had been thoroughly tortured, everyone in the group Harry considered a Pack got in a swing. Even Moody who had returned the previous day and heard of what had happened had thrown in a few curses, he was actually the one interrogating Dumbledore at the moment. So when Tom fell in the room and darted behind Moody the two men blinked at him and saw Momo pop his head in the room glaring at Tom.

"Tom what did you do to upset the bunny?" Moody asked, he had arrived and the first thing he saw was Tom being chased by the bunny.

"I was holding Harry's hand the stupid thing seems to think I'm hurting him," Tom said not moving from behind Moody, "Call Haruki and tell him to get his pet away from me!"

Haruki, Hanako and Luna popped their heads around the corner to see Tom cowering, Luna is the one who pointed out, "Momo is protecting Harry's virtue, Haruki and Hanako protect each other so Momo has taken to protecting Harry," she said before grinning and picking Momo up, "Be good."

Tom relaxed once they were gone and Moody handed him his flask, taking a swig he spat it out and coughed, "What is this swill?"

"My own special brew of alcohol, pretty much everything in my alcohol cabinet mixed together with fruit punch," Moody said before summoning him some water, "Here this will clean it out," and Tom drank the water down, "Any change in the boys?"

"Harry whimpered," Tom said frowning, "But I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Heh," Dumbledore finally made a noise, "If he's whimpering then more of his powers were leaving him," glancing up at them he explained using his Professor tone, "The only reactions you'll get from them are bad for you, but good for me, as soon as his powers completely leave his body this room will not be able to stop me."

"Crucio," Tom cursed the old man, they all wore a special charm around their neck which allowed them to use magic in the magic draining room, watching the old man flail about he lifted the curse, "And how do I reverse this?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Dumbledore asked laying on the ground, "You can't kill me because then they will be locked in this comatose state forever, and I refuse to talk so guess you're out of luck."

Moody and Tom came up for lunch and saw Remus stabbing away at his meal, blinking at him the two realized something had changed with Fenrir. Yet when they went to ask they each had a hand slam over their mouths, Hanako covered Tom's mouth, Luna got Moody and they both sshed in their ears. Remus was not happy and they realized asking why would likely get them killed.

Looking up Remus saw Tom and his eyes brightened some, "How's Harry?"

"Worse," Tom admitted sitting down, his spirits dropped when he admitted that and soon the table had two grouchy men stabbing away at their food. Everyone wisely kept quiet, that is except when Addie and Jazz burst in the room holding a book. Remus had contacted them to enlist their help, the whole Pack of werewolves had gone off to help, Jazz had helped reluctantly, "What is that?"

"An instruction manual," Addie said bouncing happily, "To the Soul Mirror," when Remus and Tom were at her side instantly and looking through the book, "Um guys? Can you read that language?"

"Er…no," Remus said before seeing Tom biting his lip, "Can you?"

"A little, my elf is a bit rusty," Tom said before their new friends were taking the book, Haruki and Hanako grabbed the book and began to read.

"This is more of a fairytale about the soul mirror," Haruki said before sighing, "Just says that when a soul is taken, a heart ends up breaking, to find the cure a love must be pure, to find a heart, search the dark," blinking he flipped the page, "And the rest is pretty much the same poem just rephrased a few hundred different ways."

Tom came into Dumbledore's cell and offered the old man a tray of food, getting blinked at he raised an eyebrow, "It's not poisoned, we will not get anywhere if your dead, that includes starving to death," sliding the tray closer he waited until the old man had started eating before reciting the poem.

Choking Dumbledore looked up at him, "How do you know that?" he did not expect anyone to know of that poem, if they could figure it out the cure was so very simple.

"I do have nymph children here you know," Tom said rolling his eyes, "And werewolves who can get their hands on almost anything," smirking he pretended to know what the poem meant, "So guess what, you're about to lose."

"Impossible, if I was about to lose you would be at Harry's side," Dumbledore said before saying something he would regret, "If you knew the meaning of it then you would be curled around him in the dark allowing your magic to heal him, so I doubt you know what it means."

"Thanks," Tom said before leaving the room quickly.


	25. Short but Sweet

Twenty Five: Short but Sweet

Remus curled around Fenrir and Tom curled around Harry, closing their eyes and making sure no light could get in the rooms they allowed their magic and their love to wrap around the others body. As they fell asleep they did not notice that they were linked to the other by a white light which came from their hearts. Harry rolled and curled into Tom as life slowly came back to him. Fenrir wrapped himself around Remus and had the submissive tucked under him and none of them woke for three days as that is how long it was they were sick. So it took that long to heal, and the rest of the family was curious.

Shifting Tom felt someone curl against him even more, opening his eyes he saw Harry snuggled up to him his leg was tossed over Tom's and his head rested on his chest. Harry looked really peaceful, and Tom gently touched his cheek hoping and praying he was alive and that they had not gotten turned around and that he was simply being overly hopeful, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed slightly in question opening his eyes to glance up at him a slight aloft smile upon his face, "Hey what time is it?" the only downside to the mirror was it wiped out the memory of the day of the attack, which could also be an upside since now he did not remember the attack, when Tom pulled him close and buried his face in his hair he blinked, "Tom?"he asked softly wondering why the man was acting so weird.

"It's early, but I…it's just good to have you with me," Tom said before kissing him softly and repeatedly, if he did not think crying made him look weak he would have been sobbing in relief.

Meanwhile Remus woke up to a hard body rubbing against him, "Oh," dropping his head back he kissed him and snuggled close, "Fen…" he moaned softly, it seemed that his dominate mate had been healed and was now looking for a way to be intimate again since they lost time. Although he did not know that Fenrir just woke up extremely horny and did not realize he had been out of it for six days in total.

Twenty minutes later the two couples came down to breakfast to see Hanako making omelets and Haruki was making up brownies, "Oh food!" Harry said which drew the attention of the group, suddenly him and Fenrir were being jumped on. Everyone had missed Harry and Fenrir so much and feared their deaths, "Hey guys…what is going on?"

"They don't remember the attack," Tom said pulling Harry back into his arms, "He panicked when I refused to let go thinking I was the one who was dying."

"I was dying?" Harry asked eyes wide in shock, "What happened? Seriously someone tell me!"

"Calm down," Luna said moving to snuggle to his chest, "Dumbledore tried stealing Fenrir's and your souls and magic, but Tommy tricked him into telling the way to fix you two, with help from our friends, Haruki, Hanako, Addie and even Jazz. Please don't panic," she said getting blinked at she glanced up at Tom, "Are you going to kill him now?"

"I have the perfect plan to kill him," Tom said before rubbing a hand down Harry's side, when Momo jumped at him he jumped backwards letting go of Harry and almost tripping over a chair, "Call it off!"

"Momo," Haruki picked up his rabbit and sighed, "He just likes Harry."

Hanako said over to Harry a grin on her face, "So guess what?" getting a tilt of the head she grinned even more, "Your going shopping with me!"

"And me," Addie said jumping up, "And Luna and Hermione, say bye, bye."

"Wha-" before Harry could protest the females had dragged him off and he was being pushed in the floo and whisked away.

"What is your plan?" Fenrir asked Tom getting a feral grin aimed his way he smirked as he caught on, "Oh what revenge that will be, however that will also not be for quite some time," and he grinned before grabbing his mates hand, "We are going to celebrate," and dragged him off to their room.

Lucius was busy fixing the house that Harry loved so much so when the teen was awake again, so he had no clue what was going on. And he found a picture of Harry that they had used when they were staking out the teen for information. So now he chuckled as he pocketed the picture thinking Tom would like it since he still thought the teen was in a coma.


	26. Passing the Time

Twenty Six: Passing the Time

By the time Harry returned Lucius had been informed and was waiting with Tom for the teen to arrive, Haruki held Momo close while Tom grabbed Harry and held him as close as possible. Hanako attacked the tray of brownies and the three pies on the table, and the girls dragged Harry's shopping bags upstairs to his room. The teen wolf just lay in his love's arms to sleepy to bother moving, they had dragged him all over the world to go shopping.

"Carry me please," Harry said softly, getting picked up he smiled. Later that night as Tom held him close he listened to the plan for Dumbledore's death and smiled softly as he realized he would be able to cause damage.

The next few weeks became a quick time, Moody explained that Dumbledore had passed away in his sleep and had asked Moody that if that happened to bury him. So an empty grave got visitors while the man sat in a cell rotting away. Harry spent time with Tom actually getting to go on dates and their relationship grew to one that made Fenrir puff his chest up because Harry had a secure dominate male who loved him.

Remus and Fenrir spent their time split between running the Pack which visited them at Malfoy Manor and at the Pack Home in Surrey, they also spent a lot of time with their son and his friends. And when they were not being respectable adults doing the mature thing they were in their room doing the physical thing.

Draco and Luna were always seen together and it soon became obvious that they liked each other. Hermione hooked up with Theo while Blaise seemed interested in no one. They spent their time hanging around each other and everyone else, even trying to figure out if Hanako and Haruki were lovers or siblings. It was difficult to tell and the ones who knew told them nothing. Harry would not even tell them which was which.

Hanako and Haruki spent the time they had together at the Manor confusing the other teens, and chasing Momo around. Nine time out of ten they were together and that other one time one would be with Harry while the other made something to eat for the group. Momo still chased Tom around but had calmed down since Harry had even said "No bad Momo, he'll not hurt me," a few times. Now the little rabbit waited until Tom would get to bold in public to attack.

Severus forced Harry and all of the teens to study different magic branches according to what they needed to know. Harry and Haruki spent half their classes learning about their werewolf heritage, Hanako spent her time learning about the history and customs of her fire nymph blood. Draco spent most his time working on potions since he wanted to be a Potion Master like Severus. Theo and Hermione studied everything they could get their hands on. Blaise focused more so on Defense of offense he wanted to be able to be hired as a personal body guard.

Lucius had almost the entire house in Surrey redone to accommodate the large quantity of teenagers that had seemed to become part of Fenrir's Pack and Harry's family. The house now had three floors, and two lower levels underground, the backyard had been expanded by buying out the rest of the block and tearing down the houses. A garage big enough to hold at least four cars and then a safety house built under the backyard which was accessible through the bottom basement level that spanned out under the whole property. A pool was outback as well big enough for the family to have fun, and the Dursley's watched as the renovations happened not sure who was moving in.

The night before the full moon the teens all had a giant sleepover at their new home, they all had separate rooms except for Hanako and Haruki they shared a room much to their enjoyment. They played games and talked enjoying a banquet of treats made mostly by Haruki and Harry, the two werewolf teens sure knew how to bake treats. After they watched movies and finally curled up Harry and Haruki sat watching the almost full moon, they both knew that the next night they would transform but neither knew that the other was also awake wandering how the hunt would be the following night.


	27. The Hunt

Twenty Seven: The Hunt

Half an hour to sun set, and the six werewolves sat in their boxers on the back porch talking away. Remus and Fenrir were telling Harry and Haruki how since they were still Pups, since to be not a Pup anymore one had to be a werewolf for five years and be over the age of twenty, and they were both under twenty and Harry had not even been a wolf a full year, well since they were still Pups they were to stay close to an adult during the Hunt. Harry was to stay with Fenrir since he was the younger Pup and Fenrir was the Alpha, meaning he would be protected the best. Haruki was to stay near Remus and if they got separated the Pup's were to look for Addie or Jazz, who would be running alongside the four Hunting.

Tom watched the group and kept seeing Draco glancing at Haruki then Hanako, "Draco is there something you wish to say?" he asked the teen by sneaking up and whispering in his ear.

"No, just waiting for the Hunt to begin," Draco said grinning brightly, "Hermione and Theo invented those collars with the cameras so we can see what happens."

Which was true, they had six screens set up that would show everything that happened so they could watch the Hunt. When the clock ticked down to twenty minutes Tom slipped out to see Harry and motioned him over making sure the crazy rabbit Momo was no where in sight he drew his young wolf into a kiss and held him close. After tonight every thing would be alright and he could properly court Harry, he knew Harry was wary of what they were since he ahd never explained he just decided one day to kiss him and had yet to stop.

"Harry I…" Tom sighed he had very little practice at any romantic business since most Dark Lords did not have the time, "I just well, I love you," he said before hurrying to say, "I know it's probably too soon for you to say the same to me and it's alright but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I will always love you and why am I rambling? Is it normal for people to ramble like this when all they want to do is confess being in love?-" he was about to say something else but Harry kissed him and he kissed him again and again.

"I love you too," Harry said smiling at him before checking the time, "I have to go," kissing him softly he grinned before saying, "And you don't have to do the whole romantic thing, if you did then you wouldn't be you," kissing him one final time he darted back to his parents while Tom slipped back inside the house which had the anti werewolf wards on it for the night.

The six got ready for the transformation as the moon rose, soon they were all transformed and Harry rolled across the lawn enjoying the grass before play fighting with Haruki who was slightly bigger then him. They chased each other while Fenrir and Remus groomed each other, Addie and Jazz curled down content with watching the Pups play. When a whistle rang out all six looked up and sniffed out, Dumbledore had been bleeding but they healed him so only the faint smell of blood indicated where he was. Fenrir howled out and the five fell into line behind him, Harry at the Alpha's side and they tracked the man through the woods.

Those watching inside were shocked when Hanako and Draco settled side by side and the blond kissed the elf gently before going back to watching, "I thought you…and Luna…Haruki….what?" Blaise was really quite confused as was Tom and everyone but Luna.

"We're best friends," Luna said smiling brightly, "We pretended to be closer to get her big brother off her back," then she turned to the screen, "Fenrir found Dumbledore," they all turned and watched the video feed from Harry's camera as Fenrir circled the old man like prey.

In the forest Fenrir knew the old man had hurt his family and knew that his Pup and Mate would enjoy this kill, so he darted forward and snapped his jaws sinking deep into the old man's arm before ripping and taking it off with a scream of terror and pain and the sound of ripping flesh. Remus and Haruki followed the scream and sat watching as Fenrir ripped Dumbledore limp from limp to show his right as protecting Alpha.

Harry moved forward once Dumbledore was armless, the man was barely alive and watched as the green eyed wolf approached to lick at the blood pooling around him, "Avada Ked-" Dumbledore had enough strength to use wandless magic and was focusing it on the Pup who was too busy enjoying the rare treat of human blood to notice but Haruki did and since they knew magic could not happen if he could not talk he simply crushed the lower portion of his jaw.

Fenrir healed the wounds by licking them so an armless and legless Dumbledore watched as all six werewolves took to licking the blood up, the adults even took a limp each off to bite at, there was not much meat on the old limps that was any good but it was still a good chew toy. Haruki and Harry simply started cleaning their paws and then they began to play again as Dumbledore slowly bleed to death from the broken jaw, the blood seeped and started clotting, when the wolves smelt that Fenrir bite into his sides repeatedly allowing more blood to spill.

It was a slow painful death but the werewolves had all night to enjoy the pain the man was going through, and by the morning the man bleed to death completely and Harry was curled up with Fenrir on one side and Remus on the other. Haruki slept near by and Addie and jazz were curled up a few feet off.


	28. A Year Later

Twenty Eight: A Year Later

Sleeping in bed curled around a pillow Harry woke to a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder, he had taken to sleeping in Tom's bed about seven months into their relationship. "Hey love," Harry said rolling over to get a kiss, "How was work?" Tom had become the Minister three months ago and had all his followers doing jobs around the magical world and most people did not connect Tom Riddle with Voldemort.

"It was interesting, I was asked if I had any idea why Voldemort stopped when I became Minister," Tom said which made Harry giggle, "So I told them that me and him made a deal I would think over some of his ideals and discuss them with the public if he stopped killing senselessly."

"And they bought that rubbish?" Remus asked as he peeked in their room, the family pretty much lived in Surrey now. And still no one knew who owned the beautiful house on Privet Drive, the Dursley's were a bit afraid because who they though were the last owners of the house had cursed them.

"Yes they bought it," Tom said before raising an eyebrow at the werewolf, "Shouldn't you be with Fenrir?" Fenrir was off talking at a rally in Diagon Alley about how werewolves could be a useful part of society, the new Minister had allowed for werewolves to have a lot more rights but people were still wary of them.

Blushing Remus looked away, "Well he decided that I shouldn't go out to a potentially dangerous rally at the moment," then he glanced at Harry, "You about ready to chase Haruki down and make him tell us his secret?"

"Forget his secret," Harry said swinging out of bed, "What are you not telling me?"

"I…" Remus blushed again, "You'll not be the youngest soon," and half a second later he had a squealing Harry hugging him then dropping to the floor to bury his face in his stomach.

"Hello little one, I'm your big brother, oh you'll like it here," Harry said before Tom grabbed him up, "Hey I was talking to the baby."

"Haruki?" Tom reminded him, "You've been dying to find out what he is keeping from you and Hanako won't say anything, Luna's been weirder then normal and Draco keeps going into fits, please solve this mystery before the baby arrives."

"Turmoil is not good for a Pup," Harry said before grabbing Remus's hand, giving Tom a quick kiss and darting away with Remus following along, "Haruki!"

Down in the living room Draco was sitting irked in the corner, he had been told by Luna that Haruki and Hanako had gone for ice cream so he was sitting with Luna who was half laying on him half sitting next to him. Harry walked in at the same time Haruki and Hanako came in the front door, darting up Draco went to say something.

But Harry beat him to it, "Haruki you tell me right now what you are hiding or I swear I will hurt you severely!" and he let go of Remus to cross his arms and glare.

"Well actually we were just discussing finally letting everyone know," Haruki said moving to sit down Hanako following and sitting at his side, "I'm engaged."

"To who?" Draco asked, fearing he had lost Hanako. It had never been truly established as to whether Hanako and Haruki were actually siblings or not.

"To Luna," Haruki said blinking as if that should have been obvious, "Who did you think?"

"I didn't even know you were a couple," Harry said eyes wide, "Why didn't I know that?"

"You spend most your time making sure Tom doesn't forget about you now that he's the Minister," Luna said smiling at Harry as she moved to snuggle into Haruki's side which got a soft kiss pressed to the top of her head, "And besides all our dates have been secret except to Hanako, you remember her dragging most everyone to the mall and such … yeah that was so we had the house to ourselves."

"Oh…" Harry said sitting down.

"So you're not secretly dating Hanako?" Draco asked Haruki still confused.

"She is my twin sister why in the world would I date her?" Haruki asked which made everyone blink at him, "You did know we were twins right?" everyone shook their heads, "Oh…guess we forgot to mention that."

Harry and Draco both sat back and blinked, Remus decided to change the subject since it seemed to stun the teens, "I'm pregnant."

Upstairs Hermione threw a book at Theo who was acting stupid; they loved each other but fought all the time over the stupidest things. When they heard squeals from below they ran down with Blaise to see everyone hugging Remus, "What did we miss?" she asked just as Moody and Severus walked in the door.

"Moony is prego!" Harry said dancing around the room happily, "This calls for a celebration!"

"How far along?" Theo asked Remus which made everyone glance at Remus again.

"About three months, we wanted to wait and see if my body would react well during the moon," Remus said glancing down, when Harry snuggled to his chest he smiled, "Hey Pup time sure flies huh."

"Yeah last year we had no family but each other," Harry whispered as everyone went to setting up a party so when Fenrir and Lucius got here they could celebrate the two big pieces of news, Haruki and Luna's engagement and Remus and Fenrir's baby.

"Now look at the family we have," Remus said as they gazed at everyone. Haruki was making snacks, Hanako was eating half of them, Hermione was hanging streamers, Draco was charming the furniture, Blaise and Theo were working on getting a movie projector set up so they could all watch a movie together while Luna sorted through the Cd's looking for music to play. Severus and Moody sat back and watched the teen's do all the work and Remus let Harry go as Tom came in sight.

"Let's go for a walk," Tom said and lead Harry out the front door, the teen had not stepped out the front door since the first time he entered, he always used the floo. Walking down the walkway to the sidewalk he held Harry's hand and stopped before turning and looking at the house, "A year ago this place was meant to be used to spy on you so I could get rid of you for good."

"Now it's our home," Harry said smiling softly, "Thank you for sending Fenrir and Lucius my way back then, without them I would be dead by now."

"Mum," came a whimper and they both turned to see Dudley who had lost quite a bit of weight hid behind his mother, "Why is he here?"

Harry stepped back into Tom's embrace and lifted his chin as Vernon came out of the house; he had not faced any of them since the night he had been raped, "I almost forgot who our neighbors were," he said glancing back at Tom, "We should really buy out the rest of this neighborhood."

"I'll talk to Lucius about it, since it is his money we keep spending," Tom said with a chuckle, "Which I still don't understand."

"He wanted to spoil me," Harry said grinning before shrugging, "I'm just that cute," getting swatted he laughed and turned to gaze at his relatives, "How have you been? Everyone in good health?"

"Burn in hell Freak," Vernon said, he had not had sex since raping the teen because he no longer could and he was pissed about it, "What are you doing here anyways!"

"Oh I live there," Harry said motioning to the Manor Lucius had built, "With my family and friends – Haruki put Draco down!" he screamed as he saw the two boys getting physical, Haruki actually threw Draco out the front door, "Haruki!"

"He kissed Hanako for longer then five seconds!" Haruki said puffing his chest out when Harry growled he backed down knowing the submissive could kick ass, "Sorry Draco," and helped him up.

"Thanks Harry," Draco said cracking his shoulder and the two went back inside.

"So a bunch of freaks live there," Petunia said curling her lips in disgust.

"No," Tom said easily, "A bunch of wealthy people live here," turning he kissed Harry on the forehead, "Go keep the others in line, I have to get back to the Ministry after all the muggle elections are about to start," he was running for both so he could bring the worlds together and show the muggles that wizards were more than a myth and were not freaks, he had changed a lot in the last year.

"Good luck – oh and pick up some toffee on your way home!" Harry called as Tom started down the road towards the limo that drove him around, turning back he saw the shock on the Dursley's faces and smiled at them, "I have more money than you ever did and ever will, all my friends and family have money, and I am in love seems I have a better life then you freaks," and headed inside laughing happily.

And They Lived … Well Not Happily Ever After, It's Hard To Be Happy All The Time With A Bunch Of Werewolves Attacking Each Other Over Cookies Daily And One Happened To Be Pregnant With A Baby Girl Who Would Later Be Named Rose Lynn, But…

THE END


End file.
